Un brin de gourmandise
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Karma va faire les courses pour la fin de semaine. Elle a besoin d'aide, alors une jeune fille vient lui porter secours. Mais peut-être que c'est Karma qui, finalement, va aider l'inconnue ? Karmy. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié on dirait, et comme je suis en vacances, j'en profite. J'ai remarqué l'autre jour qu'il y avait peu d'histoires en français à propos de l'univers de _Faking It,_ donc j'ai voulu remédier à ça. Ce n'est pas très malin de ma part de commencer à écrire des aventures à propos d'Amy et Karma une fois que la série est terminée, mais j'avais trop envie, alors voilà ! :) Donnez-moi votre avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, j'essaie de progresser et parfois je change un peu mes plans en fonction des conseils des lectures, donc n'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire constructif ou juste à me dire comment vous pensez que l'histoire va se poursuivre ! ;)**

 **Comme je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui sont laissées en suspens et jamais finies, j'ai terminé celle-ci avant de la publier (en réalité, j'écris encore le dernier chapitre), donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez tout ce que j'ai en tête pour nos deux princesses ! ;)**

 **Je suis une grande fan de Karmy, alors si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous allez certainement détester cette histoire ... Venez parler en MP si vous avez envie de discuter de la série, j'adore en parler et comme je ne veux pas trop vous embêter ici, je m'arrête tout de suite ! :p**

* * *

 **Situation :** C'est un AU, donc pas vraiment de situation initiale. Les filles ont environ 20 ans, elles vivent toujours à Austin.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien de l'univers de _Faking It_ , je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

 **POV :** omniscient, même si je me concentre un peu plus sur Karma quand même.

 **PS :** Excusez toutes les fautes d'orthographe et également les imperfections parce que je ne connais rien de chez rien au domaine médical et aux problèmes de santé sévères. Bisous, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Le vendredi était le soir que Karma préférait pour faire ses courses. Depuis qu'elle avait aménagé avec son meilleur ami Antony, elle avait décidé que le vendredi serait son jour pour aller au supermarché et réapprovisionner leur frigo et leurs placards souvent désespérément vides. Être à l'université n'aidait pas trop à remplir leurs assiettes mais, heureusement, Antony travaillait pour la police et rapportait assez d'argent pour payer la nourriture pour eux deux. Karma avait insisté pour régler sa partie du loyer grâce à son petit boulot au _coffee shop_ , mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre plus de dépenses. Elle aimait que son meilleur ami soit plus vieux qu'elle, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à savoir aussi qu'il pouvait couvrir ses arrières en cas de problème, que ce soit pour les sous ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, comme un frère et une sœur. A se soutenir, à s'aimer, à se chamailler.

Karma avait choisi de s'occuper des achats de course parce que, au fond, elle aimait bien cela. Chercher dans les rayons en secouant la tête au son de la musique souvent démodée. Prendre ce dont elle avait envie ou ce qu'elle savait qu'Antony adorait manger pour lui faire la surprise. C'était elle qui cuisinait chez eux, et son ami s'occupait du ménage et des lessives au lavomatique. Comme elle ne portait pas trop d'attention au désordre ou à la poussière qui s'accumulait sur les meubles, ils avaient conclu un accord tacite. Chacun ses tâches et cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Donc voilà où elle était, en ce vendredi soir du mois de mai. C'était bientôt la fin de sa deuxième année à l'université et cela se sentait dans sa façon de marcher et de fredonner la chanson qui animait le magasin presque désert.

Elle posa son caddie à l'entrée d'une allée et s'avança, sa liste de courses à la main.

 _Jus d'orange sans pulpe_

Elle regarda autour d'elle dans le rayon, sans succès. Pourtant, c'était le seul endroit du supermarché où elle pouvait trouver les boissons du petit-déjeuner. Elle leva la tête vers le haut du rayon. _Génial,_ grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe. Il fallait toujours que ce qu'elle cherche soit à l'endroit le moins accessible du magasin…

Elle commença à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant aux rayonnages devant elle. Sans succès. Elle se mit alors à monter sur l'étagère du bas, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait la voir. Ou, du moins, personne du supermarché. Elle tendit encore le bras, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à atteindre le bas de la bouteille. _C'est sûr, c'est le karma …_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Che peux t'aider ? Demanda une drôle de voix à sa gauche. Karma se retourna pour découvrir une jeune blonde à côté d'elle, la bouche pleine, du glaçage à gâteau sur les lèvres.

Sa beauté lui coupa un instant le souffle. Un peu plus grande qu'elle, même si elles avaient toutes les deux des chaussures plates, elle portait un jean ample de couleur claire sur ses longues jambes fines. Un chemisier sans boutons et à manches longues, gris souris, couvrait son buste et sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds et ondulés cascadaient en vagues légères sur ses épaules. Et ses yeux, perçants, curieux, brillants d'un éclat joyeux, la fixaient intensément, si bien qu'elle en oublia la proposition de la jeune fille.

-Pardon ?

La blonde finit sa bouche en se couvrant les lèvres de la main et, une fois qu'elle put à nouveau parler correctement, reposa sa question.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ?

Karma hocha la tête en souriant, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour la secourir, et une belle inconnue en prime.

-Oui merci, … Et … Tu as du glaçage plein les lèvres.

Elle attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange sur la dernière étagère et ses joues s'empourprèrent suite à la remarque amusée de Karma. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour enlever les perles de sucre qui ornaient sa bouche. Karma la regarda faire et son regard glissa ensuite sur la peau découverte de son ventre. Comme elle avait le bras tendu vers le rayonnage du haut, le bas de son chemisier s'était relevé, offrant ainsi un spectacle inattendu aux yeux curieux de Karma. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté puis secoua la tête.

 _Quelle idée de fixer une inconnue comme ça … Imagine si elle t'avait vue …_

Elle reporta donc son regard sur le visage de sa sauveuse, dont les joues étaient toujours aussi colorées.

-Oui, je … Ils offrent des doughnuts au rayon des gâteaux et comme j'avais un petit creux …

Elle sourit gentiment à Karma en lui tendant sa bouteille de jus. Karma la récupéra et lui rendit à son tour un sourire en remerciement.

-C'était bien celui que tu voul...

La grande blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle fut prise d'une drôle de quinte de toux qui surprit Karma. Fronçant les sourcils, elle approcha une main de son bras et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer et elle devenait peu à peu toute rouge. Elle mit ses mains autour de sa gorge et Karma comprit alors qu'il y avait un problème. Un _vrai_ problème.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu t'étouffes ?! S'exclama-t-elle, absolument paniquée par la situation.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de s'agenouiller par terre, toujours incapable de reprendre son souffle. Elle tendit son sac à main à Karma, un éclat désespéré au fond de ses beaux yeux clairs et Karma ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire.

-D-dans … M-mon …. Saaa …

La voix de l'inconnue fut coupée par une nouvelle quinte de toux et Karma commençait vraiment à mourir de peur. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans le sac de la jeune blonde et trouva ce qui ressemblait à un stylo. Elle comprit alors que c'était un EpiPen. Elle le déboucha en vitesse et le planta dans la cuisse de la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais elle avait vu des gens le faire … dans des séries, à la télévision.

La respiration de la blonde se calma doucement. Allongée sur le sol du supermarché, les yeux fermés, une main sur son ventre, elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Karma, à genoux à côté d'elle, tenait une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sentit des gouttes de sueur froide dégringoler le long de ses tempes.

Un des gérants du magasin arriva en courant à leur niveau, le souffle court.

-Tout va bien ?! Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je … Je l'ai vue s'effondrer par terre en regardant les caméras de surveillance. Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ?

Karma fixa la blonde un instant. Elle semblait plus calme et elle respirait à nouveau correctement.

Elle reporta son attention sur le gérant.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais quand même l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est plus prudent.

L'homme hocha vivement la tête. Il proposa à Karma de l'aider à faire monter la malade dans sa voiture, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils la soulevèrent et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur du magasin et ils l'installèrent sur la siège passager de la voiture de Karma. Elle remercia le gérant qui hocha simplement la tête.

-Et, euh … Mon chariot est tout seul dans le magasin … Vous pouvez le ranger pour moi s'il vous plaît ? Je pense que je ne vais pas revenir.

Il lui sourit gentiment et accepta sa proposition. Il repartit en direction du supermarché une fois qu'elle lui eut décrit le contenu de son caddie, pour qu'il ne prenne pas n'importe lequel.

Karma démarra sa voiture puis sortit du parking pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Le trajet se déroula en silence et Karma jeta de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets au corps immobile de la jeune blonde qui n'avait toujours ni parlé, ni soulevé ses paupières depuis l'incident dans le magasin.

-Je... Merci. Finit-elle par murmurer, ses yeux toujours clos. Elle semblait à bout de force et de souffle.

-C'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir devant moi, on allait m'accuser de meurtre et je suis bien trop jeune pour aller en prison !

Sa remarque fit apparaître un sourire fragile et incertain sur les lèvres de sa passagère. Elle expira un grand coup avant, enfin, d'ouvrir les yeux. Et ce fut comme si elle se rendait compte à l'instant qu'elle se trouvait dans une voiture et, qui plus est, en mouvement.

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle, apparemment inquiète et totalement déboussolée.

-Comme tu as failli mourir devant moi, je pensais que l'hôpital pouvait être une bonne destination. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La blonde grimaça un peu mais ne dit rien. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais elle en avait marre de passer son temps là-bas. Si elle était plus attentive, si elle ne se jetait pas sur le premier petit morceau de nourriture qui se présentait à elle comme un animal affamé, ce genre de choses n'arriverait jamais. Sa mère allait encore être aux anges. Enfin, façon de parler …

Elle soupira, sachant déjà à quel type de discours elle allait devoir faire face si sa mère venait à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Oui, d'accord. Et … Encore merci.

Karma hocha simplement la tête avant de pénétrer dans le parking de l'hôpital. Elle gara sa voiture près de l'entrée des urgences et descendit, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à son inconnue.

Elle l'aida à sortir de la voiture et passa un bras autour de sa taille alors que la blonde plaçait un bras sur ses épaules. Elles marchèrent lentement, en silence. A chacun de leurs pas, Karma sentait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas encore totalement remise. Ses mouvements étaient hésitants et imprécis, et elle prenait énormément appui sur elle pour continuer d'avancer.

Elles arrivèrent dans le hall et Karma expliqua la situation à la dame de l'accueil, qui l'écouta attentivement, voyant l'état de la malade, encore instable sur ses jambes.

-On va s'occuper d'elle, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire doux comme un baiser. En attendant, asseyez-vous dans la salle d'attente. Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir.

Elles se déplacèrent vers les sièges vides et Karma déposa sa rescapée précautionneusement sur l'une des assises, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal bêtement.

Elle s'installa ensuite à côté d'elle et soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu pour son vendredi soir, mais, au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas !

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et elle le tira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine, qui avait refermé ses yeux, absolument éreintée. C'était Antony. Elle décrocha et parla à voix basse dans le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Karma ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, apparemment inquiet.

-Oui, oui. Je … J'ai accompagné quelqu'un à l'hôpital qui a fait une drôle de crise au supermarché. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Oh, d'accord. Non, pas de problème, je me faisais seulement du souci parce que je ne te voyais pas rentrer et je sais que tu ne traînes pas trop le vendredi. Et la personne va bien ? Rien de grave ?

Karma reporta son attention sur la jeune blonde, toujours silencieuse et immobile.

-Oui, elle va bien, mais elle m'a fait peur. Je... J'attends qu'on la prenne en charge, qu'on me dise que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et puis j'arrive, d'accord ?

-Ok, je vais nous commander à manger dans ce cas. Tu veux que je sorte faire les courses en attendant que tu reviennes ? La questionna-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait vivre sans lui. Un véritable ange-gardien, pensa-t-elle, émue de voir que toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait était réciproque.

-Je veux bien s'il te plaît, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, au contraire ! Pour une fois que j'ai le droit d'y aller ! Se moqua-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire des plaisanteries.

-Ahah, idiot ! Je t'envoie la liste des courses dans ce cas. A tout à l'heure et merci encore.

-Ok, je te préviens quand j'ai fini. Tu me tiens au courant de ton côté aussi, d'acc ?

Elle sourit. Depuis qu'Antony était devenu flic, il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour elle. A son travail, il entendait tout un tas de choses, en voyant tout autant, et il n'était alors plus très rassuré de laisser son amie sortir seule. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de ce qu'il observait au poste de police. Alors, de temps en temps, elle le rappelait à l'ordre gentiment.

-Mais oui Maman !

Elle l'entendit grommeler à l'autre bout du fil et cela la fit rire encore une fois.

-Bon allez, je te laisse, bisous !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça … Répondit-il, bougon, avant de raccrocher.

Karma secoua la tête, décidément bien amusée par la situation. Elle adorait le titiller et elle savait au final qu'il adorait cela lui aussi.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac à main puis posa son regard sur sa voisine de siège. Elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Ses joues avaient retrouvé des couleurs humaines et sa respiration paraissait tout à fait normale.

Le ventre de Karma se mit à gargouiller plutôt fort et la jeune blonde souleva une paupière pour la dévisager, un éclat malicieux brillant dans sa pupille. La rousse se mit à rougir, embarrassée de se voir rappeler ainsi à l'ordre par son corps.

-Euh... Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger au distributeur, je te prends une friandise ?

Le visage de l'inconnue se tordit en une drôle de moue et Karma crut qu'elle allait refaire une crise.

-Non merci, je … Je suis allergique aux arachides et j'ai peur de m'empoisonner encore une fois.

C'était donc ça. Karma hocha la tête, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle avait failli mourir devant elle. Elle avait dû s'intoxiquer avec le doughnut gratuit offert au supermarché. A tous les coups, il avait été cuisiné avec de l'huile d'arachide et elle n'avait pas été assez prudente.

-Ok, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine. Elle inséra une pièce dans la fente, attendit que le paquet de billes en chocolat tombe dans le bac pour le récupérer et repartit en direction de leur siège. Au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et revint prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le distributeur. Son inconnue devait avoir soif après toutes ces quintes de toux.

Elle se rassit à côté de la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant arriver.

-Tiens, bois un coup.

Elle sourit à Karma et tendit un bras sans force vers elle. Voyant à quel point l'opération _attraper la bouteille-la porter à ses lèvres- boire- rendre la bouteille_ paraissait risquée, elle proposa à la jeune fille de l'aider à boire.

Elle soupira, rougit un peu puis hocha la tête. Karma approcha la bouteille de ses lèvres et la pencha lentement en arrière alors qu'elle buvait de petites gorgées.

Elle fit signe à Karma que c'était bon et cette dernière referma la bouteille puis la posa à ses pieds.

-Merci … J'ai l'impression d'être une assistée. Mais c'est gentil de rester avec moi. J'apprécie.

La blonde lui sourit à nouveau et une chaleur surprenante prit naissance dans le creux du ventre de Karma.

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider. Après t'avoir vue pratiquement mourir, ça fait du bien de t'entendre parler. Et non, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas certaine que tout va bien pour toi !

La blonde rit doucement et Karma se mit à sourire comme une idiote. Le son du rire de la jeune fille était certainement la chose la plus agréable et délicate qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : la faire rire encore une fois pour entendre ce son léger comme des grelots jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Et, au fait, je m'appelle Amy.

Karma lui sourit timidement avant de se présenter à son tour.

-Karma ? C'est sympa comme prénom. Très … toi.

Elle éclata de rire avant de reporter son attention sur Amy qui la regardait, amusée mais sérieuse.

-Comment dois-je le prendre ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par sa remarque.

-Vraiment bien … Sourit Amy en la couvant d'un tendre regard qui fit rougir Karma jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Hum... Merci.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Amy dut sentir sa gêne car elle changea aussitôt de sujet.

-Ta maman ne s'inquiète pas trop de ne pas te voir rentrer ? Demanda la jeune blonde pour détourner l'attention de Karma.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où Amy voulait en venir.

-Euh, … Ma maman ?

-Oui, tu n'étais pas au téléphone avec elle tout à l'heure ? Répondit Amy, tout à fait perdue à son tour.

Karma repensa à son échange avec Antony avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle l'avait appelé Maman pour se moquer de lui.

Amy, toujours pleine d'incompréhension, continuait de fixer Karma sans comprendre son rire si soudain et rafraîchissant.

-Ahah, non ! J'étais au téléphone avec Antony, mais je l'appelle comme ça quand il joue à la mère-poule avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse et amusée par la situation.

Amy se mit à sourire à son tour. Cette soudaine légèreté entre elles lui donna le courage de poser une question un peu indiscrète.

-C'est ton petit-copain ?

Le rire de Karma s'estompa peu à peu alors qu'elle prenait doucement conscience de ce qu'Amy venait de lui demander.

-Non, c'est mon meilleur ami. On habite ensemble. Je le considère plus comme mon grand frère à vrai dire. Répondit-elle en souriant à cette pensée.

-Oh, d'accord. Désolée de t'avoir demandé une chose pareille.

Elle se sentait mal d'avoir mis un tel sujet sur la table alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure, tout au plus.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. C'est sympa de discuter avec toi.

Karma ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête. D'habitude, elle n'était jamais aussi à l'aise avec des inconnus. Mais avec Amy, c'était différent. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, peut-être parce qu'elle était jolie, ou peut-être pour cent mille autres raisons dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

-Et toi ? Tu vis toute seule ?

Karma n'en revenait toujours pas de poser des questions pareilles, mais elle décida que ce n'était pas vraiment important et que, pour une fois, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller.

-Non, j'ai pris un appartement avec ma demi-sœur. Comme on va dans la même université, on a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de passer du temps ensemble. Et puis, comme maintenant on s'entend bien, on en profite ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé emménager avec elle de mon plein gré quand nos parents ont décidé de se marier !

Elle rit en secouant la tête et sa bonne humeur contamina Karma, qui se mit à sourire comme une enfant.

-Mademoiselle Raudenfeld ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers une jeune femme en blouse blanche qui les observait en souriant.

-Oui ? Demanda la principale intéressée.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, nous allons effectuer les vérifications nécessaires à votre état avant de vous laisser repartir, si nous vous estimons apte à quitter nos locaux.

Amy se leva, non sans difficulté et Karma observa les jambes tremblantes de la malade, le regard inquiet. La blonde la surprit en train de la fixer avec inquiétude et lui offrit un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Karma, ça va aller. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plein de fois.

Karma se détendit un peu et sourit à son tour à Amy. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était si tendue. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme après tout !

Elle les regarda partir en direction d'une porte battante et Amy se retourna vers elle en levant les pouces en l'air. Karma laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de lui faire un signe de la main.

Elles disparurent derrière les portes et elle souffla enfin. Savoir qu'Amy était entre de bonnes mains enleva un poids de sa poitrine, mais un drôle de picotement prit place dans son ventre malgré tout. Comme si son corps, loin de celui d'Amy, se sentait mal. En _manque._

Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette drôle de réflexion qu'elle venait de se faire puis haussa les épaules avant de picorer quelques billes de chocolat dans son sachet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes petits ! Je suis heureuse de voir que certains suivent déjà cette histoire, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle finisse au fond des oubliettes ... Alors merci à vous ! Voilà un deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court, je m'en excuse, mais nécessaire malgré tout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 _Naryenfer :_ Je suis super contente si cela te plaît ! J'ai essayé de respecter leurs interactions, comme dans la série, j'espère que cela fonctionne bien. Oui, j'aime bien le personnage d'Antony et comme on ne le trouve pas trop dans les histoires de _Faking It_ , je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire apparaître un peu plus ! Pas de problème pour les fautes, tu sais que tu peux traduire mon histoire ? Si tu l'ouvres dans Google Chrome, Google Traduction te propose de traduire la page (en haut à droite normalement) et comme ça tu peux la lire dans ta langue ! Je t'avoue que la traduction n'est pas toujours excellente par contre ... Merci pour ton mot !

 _Amy big fan :_ Ah, heureuse de découvrir une nouvelle adepte ! ;) J'ai passé toutes mes années de lycée à tenter de rallier mes amies à ma cause en leur disant que c'était une super série ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre alors.

* * *

 **Situation :** à la suite du chapitre précédent.

 **PS :** J'espère avoir limité les fautes ... _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Une petite tape sur l'épaule sortit Karma de son demi-sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue puis son regard se posa sur le visage souriant et doux d'Amy. Le rythme cardiaque de Karma ralentit un peu. Elle avait l'impression que c'était toujours ce qui lui arrivait quand la belle blonde se trouvait dans les parages. Elle se sentait plus calme et, en même temps, pleine de confiance en elle. C'était nouveau mais elle aimait bien expérimenter de pareilles sensations, surtout en si bonne compagnie.

-On a fait un petit somme en attendant que je sois libérée ? Demanda Amy, visiblement de bonne humeur et totalement remise des événements du début de soirée.

Karma se sentait soulagée de savoir que tout allait bien pour Amy. C'était inexplicable mais, vraiment, elle était heureuse de la voir en aussi bonne santé.

-Tu en as mis du temps … Je suis sûre que tu as tenté de draguer un ou deux médecins pendant qu'ils vérifiaient tes constantes vitales ! Annonça Karma, amusée par la tournure que semblait toujours prendre leurs échanges.

Amy partit d'un grand éclat de rire en se tenant le ventre avec les bras. Karma sourit en secouant la tête légèrement. La jeune blonde avait le don de rendre toute situation encore plus confortable et agréable.

-Ahah, ce n'est pas trop mon style de faire ce genre de choses ! Mais, en tout cas, tu seras certainement heureuse d'apprendre que je me porte à merveille !

Karma leva un sourcil interrogateur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air sceptique peint sur son visage fin.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru quand tu as commencé à t'étouffer à force de tousser devant moi au supermarché ! Mais je suis contente de savoir que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. J'espère que ça ne t'arrivera pas une deuxième fois, je ne pourrai pas toujours te surveiller !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Amy et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle la vit tenter de camoufler les rougeurs qui apparaissaient subtilement sur ses joues.

-Je... Je n'ai pas prévu retenter l'expérience dans les prochains jours, pour être tout à fait honnête.

Sa remarque fit rire Karma, qui secoua finalement la tête avant de se lever de son siège en récupérant son sac à main.

Face à face à présent, le silence s'installa entre elles. Karma se rappela alors qu'il était peut-être un peu tard. Elle examina sa montre d'un coup d'œil discret puis se rassura. Connaissant Antony, il devait à peine avoir fini les courses.

-Euh... Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mais … Tu pourrais me ramener au magasin s'il te plaît ? Comme tu m'as conduite ici, je n'ai pas d'autre moyen pour rentrer. Et mon sac est dans ta voiture.

Karma se mit à rougir et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de tels détails ?

 _Quelle tête en l'air,_ pensa-t-elle. C'était Amy la malade, pas elle. Elle devait gérer ces choses-là et laisser la jeune blonde se reposer un peu sur elle.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! On y va ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Amy la regardait fixement en attendant sa réponse.

Elle se sentait mal de dépendre autant de Karma, mais, au fond, elle aimait cela. Se savoir protégée, soutenue, aidée, épaulée. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Elles prirent la direction du parking et Karma les dirigea vers sa voiture. Amy s'assit du côté passager et récupéra son sac, abandonné sur le tapis au pied de son siège.

Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à lire ses messages. Lauren avait essayé de l'appeler deux fois pour savoir où elle était. Elle lui avait envoyé un mot aussi, en lui demandant de _se bouger les fesses parce qu'elle avait sacrément faim et que, si ça continuait, elle allait manger sans elle._

Amy secoua la tête en étouffant un petit rire. Sa demi-sœur était infernale et, au fond, c'était certainement une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'adorait autant. Elles pouvaient se chamailler, se lancer des petites piques sarcastiques à longueur de temps sans que cela ne pose un problème. Quand elles étaient ensemble, elles se disaient ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur sans mentir. Et Amy appréciait ces moments de vérité. Au travers de leurs chamailleries de gamines, elles se prouvaient qu'elles tenaient l'une à l'autre.

Karma démarra la voiture en laissant Amy dans sa bulle. Elle avait l'air occupée à répondre à des messages certainement importants et elle ne voulait pas la déranger. En réalité, elle aimait bien l'observer à la dérobée, quand Amy ne le savait pas. Elle lui volait quelques contemplations, en secret, et elle gardait ces images d'elle tout contre son cœur. Elles réchauffaient son âme d'une chaleur inhabituelle mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle se sentait apaisée en sa compagnie. Bien, elle-même, vraie, sincère.

Amy rangea son téléphone dans son sac et posa son regard sur Karma un instant. Elle était concentrée sur la route et, pour la première fois, Amy la considéra vraiment. Elle observa les taches de rousseur sur le bout de son nez et la base de ses pommettes. Elle vit l'éclat particulier et vivant qui animait son regard. Elle contempla ses cheveux, aux reflets indéfinissables et si chatoyants, qui ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle tournait le volant.

Elle laissa ses prunelles glisser sur les avant-bras dénudés de Karma, puis sur ses mains.

Elle se mit à sourire, amusée par la voiture de la jeune rousse.

-Tu conduis une manuelle ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore … Plaisanta-t-elle, un petit rictus joueur sur ses lèvres fines.

Karma leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire mutin ornait sa bouche ronde comme une cerise.

-Ne te méprends pas, mes parents sont de vieilles âmes. Ils ne supporteraient pas l'idée de me voir conduire une _automatique_.

Sa remarque fit rire Amy. À présent, elle imaginait les parents de sa conductrice comme un couple portant exclusivement des tuniques en peau de yak et vivant dans une yourte sans eau chaude ni électricité. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort ... Mais tout de même.

-Ils ne m'aimeraient pas beaucoup alors ! Plaisanta-t-elle en penchant la tête de droite à gauche comme une enfant fière de sa bêtise.

Karma lui jeta un petit regard en coin, vraiment amusée par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

-Si tu conduis une automatique, ils ne seront pas les seuls à ne pas t'apprécier.

Son ton provocant fit ouvrir de grand yeux à Amy, mais elle se prêta au jeu avec plaisir et feint de se sentir mal aimée.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu me renierais si tu savais que je roulais en automatique ?! En même temps, ça ferait seulement de moi une Américaine comme les autres, en accord avec son temps et son époque.

Elle offrit une moue provocatrice à Karma qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Continue à insulter subtilement ma voiture et ma petite personne, et tu vas finir ce trajet à pied demoiselle.

Elles rirent toutes les deux sans bruit face à leur échange enfantin. On aurait deux petites filles en train de comparer leurs poupées dans la cour de l'école. Et, honnêtement, la ressemblance les amusait beaucoup.

-Je ne dirai plus rien dans ce cas ! Annonça Amy, soudain très sérieuse et solennelle.

Sa réflexion fit pouffer discrètement Karma. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Amy, mais bien assez pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas capable de tenir sa langue très longtemps.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ... Annonça-t-elle, joueuse.

Amy se pinça les lèvres pour être sûre de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise avec Karma, comme elle l'était seulement avec peu de monde. Avec Lauren et Shane principalement. Elle avait du mal avec les gens. Plutôt, elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Mais, avec Karma, ce n'était pas pareil. Ça venait naturellement, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Elles arrivèrent sur le parking du supermarché et Karma se gara vers l'entrée, ne sachant pas trop où se trouvait la voiture d'Amy.

Elle coupa le contact puis se tourna vers Amy. Le ciel, noir, sans lune et plein d'étoiles scintillant faiblement, semblait les envelopper comme une couverture accueillante et protectrice.

Les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient leurs visages avec douceur et mystère. Karma devait deviner les contours d'Amy. Seuls ses yeux brillaient de leur éclat bienveillant dans cette semi-obscurité. Et voilà. Dans ce silence apaisant et confortable, elles se sentaient bien. À leur place.

-Merci encore pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, pour m'avoir accompagnée à l'hôpital et pour le trajet du retour. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de m'attendre ou de te donner toute cette peine. Mais ... ça m'a fait plaisir que tu le fasses. Confessa Amy à mi-voix, comme si elle ne voulait pas réellement dire à Karma ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Alors qu'en réalité, elle mourait simplement d'envie qu'elle le sache.

Karma espérait que la faible lumière qui venait de la rue n'éclairait pas ses joues empourprées.

-Eh bien ... Sache que c'était avec plaisir. Et au moins, j'aurai fait ma BA de la journée ! Se réjouit-elle en secouant la tête comme une enfant.

Amy sourit doucement face à sa joie communicative. Elle joua avec ses doigts, pour se donner un peu de courage et poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Écoute, ... Comme tu as quand même fait plein de trucs pour moi aujourd'hui, je me disais, ... ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un café un de ces quatre ensemble ? Tu n'es pas forcée de dire oui, mais c'est vraiment la moindre des choses pour moi que de te proposer. Je ne serais peut-être pas encore là si tu n'avais pas des problèmes pour attraper des bouteilles de jus d'orange.

Karma contint le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer à Amy qu'elle avait gagné si facilement à ce petit jeu. Mais, en même temps, elle se sentait extrêmement flattée et très heureuse. Amy lui proposait un rendez-vous. C'était une occasion pour se revoir et partager du temps ensemble. Et cette proposition fit naître un espoir inédit et rafraîchissant dans le ventre de Karma.

-Premièrement, ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de faire des rayonnages aussi hauts. Et deuxièmement, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller boire un coup avec toi.

Le sourire que lui offrit Amy en réponse n'avait pas de prix. Rien que pour cela, Karma se réjouit d'avoir accepté l'idée de celle qu'elle s'estimait en droit d'appeler son amie, même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures.

-Très bien ! Hum ... ça te dérangerait de me donner ton numéro pour qu'on puisse organiser ça ? Je pense qui si on choisit une date maintenant, je suis encore un peu trop dans les vapes pour la retenir, malgré toute ma volonté.

Karma sourit, amusée. Elle demanda à Amy son téléphone et inscrivit son numéro parmi ses contacts, avant de lui rendre son portable. Celle-ci chercha le prénom de Karma dans son répertoire et se mit à rire quand elle vit le nom qu'elle avait choisi pour elle.

-"Ton sauveur en chef" ?! Sérieusement ?! Ça va, tu ne te crois pas trop supérieure, là maintenant tout de suite ?

Karma fit semblant de réfléchir alors qu'Amy secouait encore la tête devant son petit jeu.

Elle aimait vraiment la compagnie de cette fille. _Dommage que je ne l'aie pas connue plus tôt_ , se surprit-elle à penser.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Merci encore pour tout Karma. Tu me croiras ou non, mais j'ai quand même passé un bon moment en ta compagnie.

Elle sourit doucement à Karma, qui lui rendit son sourire avec autant de joie et de bonne humeur.

-Tout pareil.

Elles se saluèrent une dernière fois puis Amy descendit de voiture. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Karma, avant de se retourner et de partir en direction de son véhicule. La rousse la regarda disparaître peu à peu dans la nuit. Moins elle la voyait, plus elle ressentait le besoin de poser encore une fois les yeux sur elle. Et ce sentiment, aussi agréable qu'intrigant, lui laissa penser que, _peut-être_ , il y avait une raison plus profonde à son drôle d'attachement pour Amy. Que, _peut-être,_ quelque chose prenait naissance entre elles. Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas bien définir mais qui, malgré tout, lui faisait un bien fou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les loups ! Bon, eh bien, voici un chapitre tout frais juste pour vous. Je ne sais pas si vous vous posez des questions quant à la régularité de mes post, mais ça dépend simplement de vos commentaires. Tant que je n'ai pas de commentaires sur le chapitre, je ne publie pas le prochain, parce que j'attends que vous l'ayez lu pour continuer ! Je sais que ça fait un peu chantage d'auteur, mais comme ça je suis sûre que vous publiez votre avis ! :p**

 **En tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui donnent leur avis, j'aime toujours trouver vos commentaires sur l'histoire et au moins ça me prouve que je l'emmène bien où vous voulez.**

 _Amy big fan :_ ahah, heureuse de voir que tu travailles toi aussi durement pour promouvoir la série autour de toi ! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Tu verras pour le café, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite ... :p

 _Amlie :_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Je pense aussi qu'il est un peu tard à présent pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles ... Alors les AU, c'est bien ! ;)

* * *

 **Situation :** à peine plus tard, dans la même soirée.

 **PS :** Le trait transversal annonce une ellipse temporelle. Excusez toujours mes erreurs et je rappelle encore que je ne possède pas la série. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Karma déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement et pénétra dans son foyer chaleureux et accueillant. Elle posa ses clefs dans la coupelle puis retira ses chaussures.

-C'est moi ! Je suis rentrée ! Annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la cuisine en traversant le salon.

Antony était occupé à ranger les courses dans le frigo. Quand il la vit, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, il s'arrêta et vint la prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire en travers de son visage bienveillant.

-Heureux de voir que tu vas bien ! Je vais t'énerver si je te dis que je me suis inquiété pour toi. Alors je ne le dirai pas !

Il lui offrit un gentil clin d'œil et une tape sur l'épaule avant de retourner à son rangement.

Karma leva les yeux au ciel, plus attendrie par ses pensées qu'énervée de le savoir aussi protecteur envers elle.

Elle l'aida à mettre toutes les courses au frais ou dans les placards, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait acheté bien plus à manger que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de prendre.

-Tu as prévu d'inviter la reine d'Angleterre ou quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par toute cette quantité de nourriture.

Il rougit un petit peu et Karma se retrouva encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Depuis quand Antony rougissait-il ? C'était nouveau ça …

-Hum... Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je sortais avec une fille.

Karma tenta de dissimuler son sourire, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et hocha la tête pour lui intimer de continuer son explication.

-Eh bien, je … J'ai décidé de l'inviter demain soir, pour te la présenter officiellement. Et pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y a _aucun_ risque.

Karma rit légèrement et fit semblant d'être vexée.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis super repoussante aussi, ne te gêne pas ! S'amusa-t-elle.

-Non non non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais laisser sous-entendre ! C'est juste qu'annoncer à sa petite-amie que tu es en coloc avec une fille, ça ne passe pas toujours très facilement. Et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées parce qu'on sait bien tous les deux qu'il ne va jamais rien arriver entre nous, pas vrai ?

Karma s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de son ami, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Mais oui, ne te fais pas de souci pour rien. Je n'ai pas prévu de te sauter dessus ! Et... Je suis super contente que tu me présentes ta copine. Ça doit être du sérieux, parce que c'est la première fois que je suis conviée à un repas officiel dans mon propre appartement.

Il rougit à nouveau et haussa un sourcil.

-Primo, c'est _notre_ appartement, et secundo, tu as intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur, sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle sera partie !

Karma plissa les yeux et le défia du regard, un rictus joueur sur les lèvres.

-On parie que c'est toi qui vas te faire honte tout seul et que je serai absolument exemplaire et éblouissante ?

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une mise en garde contre sa maladresse que comme une réelle menace. Il la connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait aucun faux pas et que la soirée serait une réussite.

-Je n'aime pas parier. Lança-t-il, feignant d'être totalement désintéressé.

Il retourna son attention sur la poche de courses encore pleine et continua de la vider alors que Karma le regardait faire, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Elle se sentait vraiment flattée qu'il lui présente enfin sa petite-amie. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà et, pourtant, elle ignorait encore jusqu'à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle connaissait son prénom, et c'était toujours ça de pris. Lauren.

-Mais... Euh …

Karma hésitait à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle savait bien que, s'ils ne vivaient pas tous les deux, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu la chance de connaître Lauren aussi tôt. Peut-être qu'il voulait finalement qu'elle leur laisse un peu d'espace et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait prévu qu'elle passe le repas avec eux.

Antony se retourna vers elle en l'entendant chercher ses mots. Il la connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'elle était en train de décider si, oui ou non, il méritait d'être tenu au courant de toutes les pensées qui parcouraient son esprit.

-Mais … ? L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

Elle baissa son regard sur ses mains, accrochées au comptoir de part et d'autre de ses cuisses.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je ferai peut-être mieux de me prévoir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Je vais me sentir de trop entre vous deux, petits tourtereaux ! Plaisanta-t-elle, très sérieusement malgré tout.

Antony posa une main amicale sur son genou pour lui prouver que, non, elle n'était en aucun cas la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ou, en l'occurrence, la troisième roue du tandem.

-Je pensais que tu allais me sortir un truc dans ce style, la rassura-t-il, alors Lauren m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec sa sœur. Comme ça, au moins, vous pourrez discuter toutes les deux pendant qu'on se dévorera du regard.

Karma leva les yeux au ciel face à l'image qu'il venait de lui imposer. Mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir pensé à elle et d'avoir envisagé la possibilité que la situation risquait de la mettre mal à l'aise.

-On se moquera de vous avec discrétion, je le jure ! Le taquina-t-elle, avant de sauter de son perchoir pour l'aider à finir le rangement.

* * *

-Lauren, on est devant chez eux, tu peux peut-être _enfin_ me dire comment il s'appelle ! A moins que tu aies trop peur qu'il couche en secret avec sa coloc et que tu doives l'oublier au plus vite … Plaisanta Amy en sonnant à l'immeuble du copain de Lauren.

La petite blonde grommela dans sa barbe en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi je t'ai proposé de venir au fait ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Amy lui sourit avec franchise et cela agaça encore davantage Lauren. Elle était très nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Karma. Antony lui avait dit que, vraiment, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et que tout se passerait bien avec la jeune rousse. Il la considérait comme sa sœur et elle se comportait d'ailleurs un peu comme telle. Mais, quand même, Lauren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tendue. Peut-être parce qu'elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à Antony et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'ils avaient construit jusque là. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle amenait Amy avec elle et qu'elle savait comment elle était avec les gens. Toujours mal à l'aise et incroyablement maladroite. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne raconte une de leurs aventures embarrassantes et qu'Antony ne la renie à jamais.

-Oui ? Demanda une voix masculine à travers l'interphone. Les joues de Lauren s'empourprèrent et elle les annonça d'une petite voix.

Antony leur ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et elles pénétrèrent dans le hall. Amy continua de la titiller tout le long de la montée des escaliers et Lauren essaya de ne pas lui prêter attention.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'appartement. La petite blonde prit une grande inspiration, pour regrouper tout son courage et se donner contenance avant de frapper.

Amy la dévisagea avec un petit rictus, amusée de la voir aussi nerveuse alors qu'elle était la plupart du temps si confiante et sûre d'elle.

-Calme-toi, je jure que je vais essayer de ne pas te faire honte. Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Mais ce fut plutôt un échec parce que Lauren la connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'Amy était toujours pleine de bonne volonté mais que cela ne suffisait pas à couvrir toutes ses bourdes incessantes.

Karma entendit frapper à la porte et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle avait vraiment hâte de découvrir à quoi ressemblait celle qui occupait les pensées de son meilleur ami.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une jeune blonde, plus petite qu'elle, vêtue d'une jolie robe à fleurs blanche et bleue. Ses cheveux, voletant librement autour de son cou et sur ses épaules, étaient plus blonds encore que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Bonjour Lauren ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle …

-Karma ?! S'exclama Amy, qui regardait la jeune rousse fixement, les yeux grands ouverts.

 _Que faisait-elle là ?!_ Pensèrent-elles au même instant. Karma ne l'avait même pas aperçue, trop occupée à tendre sa main à Lauren pour qu'elles puissent se saluer dans les règles de l'art.

Amy l'avait reconnue immédiatement. Incapable de parler d'abord, elle avait ensuite été estomaquée encore une fois par sa beauté. Elle portait une robe courte mauve clair, en dentelle, qui lui allait à merveille. Son visage était légèrement maquillée et elle avait deux petites tresses attachées à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait posé une couronne sur son crâne. Elle avait accroché une orchidée blanche au niveau de ses tresses, près de son oreille droite.

Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle était absolument rayonnante. La joie qui émanait d'elle avait quelque chose d'éblouissant.

Karma fixait elle aussi Amy sans bouger. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver devant sa porte.

-Euh... Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Lauren, qui observait leur petit échange visuel et muet avec étonnement et attention.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa demi-sœur aussi abasourdie devant une fille. Cette simple constatation la fit sourire. Face à elle, grâce à Karma, une petite facette de l'ancienne Amy, celle qu'elle adorait et avec laquelle elle se chamaillait tout le temps, venait de refaire surface. Elle réapparaissait devant ses yeux émerveillés. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire pour prouver le contraire, elle avait toujours beaucoup tenu à Amy. Alors retrouver une partie d'elle à l'improviste, cela lui fit un bien fou et inattendu.

Amy sortit de sa transe et arrêta de fixer aussi intensément Karma pour se tourner vers Lauren.

-Oui, c'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé hier soir. Celle qui m'a sauvé la vie au supermarché. Annonça Amy, de petites étoiles brillant dans ses yeux clairs.

Lauren sourit doucement à sa sœur et se tourna vers Karma, qui rougissait sous les compliments. A voir comment elle réagissait, elle aussi devait être attachée à Amy, sans savoir peut-être tout le bien qu'elle lui faisait.

-Bon, eh bien, Karma, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer et merci d'avoir porté secours à ma demi-sœur totalement inattentive et tête en l'air !

Elles se serrèrent la main et Karma les laissa entrer dans leur appartement, un sourire doux comme un coucher de soleil ornant son beau visage angélique.

Amy ne se rappelait pas que ses traits étaient aussi délicats. Quand elle l'avait vue au magasin, elle se souvenait de ses sourcils froncés et de son agacement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre l'étagère la plus en hauteur. Elle avait voulu l'aider, mais ce n'était pas une tentative d'approche pour essayer de la séduire. C'était juste un geste de sympathie spontané et totalement imprévu.

-Lauren ! Coucou mon ange ! S'exclama Antony en sortant enfin de la cuisine pour venir les saluer.

Amy pouffa discrètement face au surnom qu'il avait trouvé pour sa demi-sœur. Elle la connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de filles à aimer les petits noms ultra-romantiques ou un peu fleur bleue. Mais, à voir comme elle couvait Antony du regard, il y avait certainement une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle ignorait totalement. Un pan de la jeune fille qui n'apparaissait que très rarement. Que lorsqu'elle était amoureuse.

Amy détourna les yeux quand elle vit Lauren s'avançait pour embrasser Antony en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle posa son regard sur Karma qui la contemplait à la dérobée. Elle la surprit et la jeune rousse se mit à rougir tout en souriant gentiment à Amy pour tenter de cacher sa gêne. Elle n'était pas censée la voir en train de l'observer comme cela.

Amy portait un pantalon gris un peu ample, avec une ceinture de tissu autour du ventre, nouée en formant un nœud. Un t-shirt à manches courtes noir et en dentelle descendait jusqu'au commencement de son pantalon, si bien que, lorsqu'elle bougeait un peu trop vite, la peau de son ventre s'offrait au regard gourmand et curieux de Karma.

Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient un pouvoir hypnotique sur elle. Elle les fixait sans se sentir capable d'arrêter. Et ses yeux … C'était certainement pire encore. Elle se trouvait aimantée par la puissance et la profondeur de son regard.

Elle ressentit le calme et la sérénité émaner d'Amy, et cela l'apaisa un instant. Elle avait eu peur qu'elle ne la prenne pour une folle à la considérer ainsi, à la dérobée. Mais finalement, elle lui souriait simplement avec douceur, à sa façon. Et Karma sut alors qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Que peut-être même, au contraire, elle était flattée.

Elles se contemplaient donc en silence, pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple à côté d'elles. Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur échange muet et elles se tournèrent vers Lauren et Antony qui les observaient, un sourire amusé en travers de leur visage lumineux.

-On se met à table, ou vous avez encore besoin de vous déshabiller du regard ? Plaisanta Lauren, un sourcil provocateur haussé dans la direction de sa sœur dont les joues s'empourprèrent férocement.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel pour faire semblant d'être totalement indifférente au charme de Karma, mais elle ne sembla berner personne et la jeune rousse rit discrètement à côté d'elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à table, Karma en face d'Amy et avec Antony à sa gauche. La rousse se leva à moitié pour servir les assiettes de tout le monde, en commençant par Lauren. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs plus une once d'inquiétude quant à la relation que partageaient les deux amis. Elle _sentait_ qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et qu'ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur. Qu'ils ressentaient ce qu'elle ressentait pour Amy. Un amour inconditionnel et protecteur.

Karma demanda à Amy d'approcher son assiette et la servit en essayant de se concentrer sur ses gestes et non sur le regard brûlant de la blonde, qu'elle sentait fixé sur elle. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fini de remplir son assiette et Amy reposa donc son plat devant elle, sans lâcher Karma de ses pupilles emplies de bonté et de douceur.

La jeune rousse secoua la tête avant de servir Antony. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire naître autant d'espoir dans le creux de son ventre. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand était-elle attirée par les filles ? Elle n'était sortie qu'avec des garçons pour l'instant et, même si elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'être bisexuelle, elle s'était toujours pensée hétéro. Et qu'est-ce qui lui laissait d'ailleurs imaginer qu'Amy avait également des sentiments pour elle ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'avait pas signalé un ou une ex à ce qu'elle sache, alors elle était peut-être simplement en tain de se faire des films toute seule. Amy était certainement en couple. Une jeune fille comme elle célibataire, c'était absolument inimaginable.

 _Karma ! Vous vous êtes vues deux fois, alors arrête ça tout de suite !_ Se sermonna-t-elle toute seule.

Elle s'assit une fois que les assiettes furent servies.

Amy commença à porter sa fourchette à sa bouche mais elle resta figée un instant, sans bouger, et lança un regard inquiet en direction de Karma.

Cette dernière comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question et sourit doucement à son invitée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cuisine jamais avec de l'huile d'arachide et je n'en mets pas dans mes plats. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça … Confia-t-elle, amusée par la coïncidence.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Amy vienne manger chez elle et, pourtant, elle avait cuisiné comme si elle savait exactement qu'elle allait débarquer. Mais elle n'avait pas menti non plus. Elle n'était pas trop fan des arachides et Antony non plus, alors elle évitait d'en ajouter à sa cuisine.

-C'est toi qui as préparé ça ? Demanda Lauren, curieuse.

Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Le plat était absolument délicieux et elle devait avouer que, même si elle était bonne cuisinière, ses repas n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de celui que leur avait préparé Karma.

La jeune rousse rougit sous le compliment que laissait sous-entendre sa question et baissa la tête vers son assiette pour cacher ses rougeurs. Elle haussa les épaules avant de regarder Antony et de répondre.

-Oui, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné, mais j'ai eu l'aide d'un excellent petit assistant ! Plaisanta-t-elle en donnant un coup d'épaule à son voisin qui lui sourit avec gentillesse.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Karma d'une main amicale avant de la féliciter à son tour, sitôt suivi par Amy.

-Au fait, demanda Antony en reportant son attention sur la jeune rousse, comment sais-tu qu'Amy est allergique aux arachides ?

Karma jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la blonde puis se tourna vers son ami.

-Je t'ai raconté hier soir à table ce qui m'était arrivé quand j'étais au supermarché, pas vrai ?

Antony hocha la tête, comprenant doucement où cette conversation les menait, et un grand sourire surpris apparut alors sur son visage.

-Eh bien il se trouve que la fille que j'ai amené à l'hôpital, c'était Amy ! Finit-elle en riant discrètement.

Antony secoua la tête. _Les coïncidences de la vie …_ Pensa-t-il. Et, vraiment, il n'avait pas tort.

-Comme tu ne m'as pas dit son prénom, je n'ai pas du tout fait le rapprochement. Avoua-t-il, comprenant enfin pourquoi il n'avait pas été dans la confidence.

Karma haussa les épaules. En réalité, elle n'avait pas trouvé important de lui faire part d'un tel détail. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne tenait pas à Amy. Au contraire, elles se connaissaient à peine depuis deux jours, et Karma était déjà hypnotisée par la vision de la jeune blonde qui faisait naître tout un tas d'émotions plus qu'agréables dans le creux de son ventre. C'était seulement que, tant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues une deuxième fois, elle n'estimait pas nécessaire de l'embêter avec de telles informations plutôt inutiles.

-Bon, en tout cas, j'ai totalement oublié de faire passer le message de Lauren. Elle m'avait dit de te prévenir que sa sœur était allergique aux arachides, pour que tu n'en mettes pas dans la cuisine. Mais ton inconscient t'a fait passer le mot à ce que je vois ! Plaisanta Antony en lançant un petit clin d'œil à l'ensemble des filles.

Elles rirent sans bruit et ils continuèrent de manger dans le silence. Mais, étrangement, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ce calme était confortable. C'était le silence de ceux qui dégustent leur repas religieusement et qui l'apprécient. C'était le silence de la sagesse et de l'amitié. Le silence qui n'a pas besoin d'être comblé parce qu'il est agréable et apaisant.

Karma observa ses invités et son ami manger sans faire de bruit. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait rester là, avec eux. Qu'elle aimerait que se repas ne prenne jamais fin. Elle adorait leur compagnie et la tranquillité de ce moment qu'ils partageaient tous. Et elle aurait voulu que cette sensation de plénitude ne la quitte jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'attendais vos avis et tant que je n'en avais pas un seul, je ne postais pas ! ;) Je sais que ça fait de moi une gamine capricieuse qui vous force à donner votre point de vue sur l'histoire, c'est mal, mais bon ... Je ne sais pas si ça vous convient si vous ne me dites pas !**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent, même sans rien poster comme commentaire, j'apprécie de vous imaginer dans l'ombre. ;)**

 _Amy big fan :_ ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ! :) ahah je suis super heureuse si cela te plaît ! Tu as vu, j'ai fait une petite surprise, j'aime bien m'amuser comme ça à vous surprendre ! Allez, bonne lecture et continue à défendre la cause d'Amy et de Karma ;)

* * *

 **Situation :** à la suite du chapitre précédent, à peine plus tard.

 **PS :** le trait transversal annonce une ellipse temporelle. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Karma se rassit à sa place une fois qu'elle eut servi une part de son gâteau à tout le monde.

Elle observa Amy qui plongeait sa cuillère dans le dessert, un grand sourire sur le visage et un air gourmand au fond des yeux.

Elle porta le morceau de gâteau jusqu'à sa bouche et Karma ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration en attendant son jugement.

Amy se mit à rouler des yeux et poussa un petit soupir de contentement en avalant sa bouchée.

-Mon Dieu, Karma ! Ton dessert est délicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle, pas vraiment surprise de voir que son gâteau était lui aussi une réussite, comme tout le reste du repas.

La jeune rousse rougit sous le compliment et baissa les yeux vers son assiette en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est une recette que j'ai récupérée de mes parents. Ils adorent le thé et je me suis dit que ça vous plairait certainement. Un gâteau au chocolat et au thé. C'est original, mais je trouve ça succulent. Expliqua-t-elle, un éclat de nostalgie dans le regard.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien avouer, ils lui manquaient énormément. Entre les cours, les concours, les devoirs, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire la route jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Ce dessert, c'était une façon pour elle de penser à eux. De ne pas les oublier. Même s'il n'y avait aucun risque et qu'elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait jamais les oublier – c'étaient ses parents après tout. Mais quand même, elle avait ressenti le besoin de le faire. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle cuisinait le gâteau au thé pour des invités.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un sourire rassurant et doux peint sur le visage. Ils comprenaient ce qu'elle ressentait et ils vivaient tous la même chose qu'elle. La distance, les appels de temps en temps, les visites un peu plus rarement. Ils avaient jusqu'à présent passé toutes leurs journées et toutes leurs nuits avec leur famille. Alors s'éloigner, du jour au lendemain, c'est vrai que c'était difficile.

-En tout cas, tu pourras les féliciter pour leur recette de ma part ! Annonça Lauren en portant une nouvelle cuillère de gâteau à ses lèvres.

Karma lui sourit gentiment et observa qu'Amy secouait la tête pour soutenir les dires de sa sœur. La grande blonde était heureuse de voir que la jeune rousse les laissait entrer en partageant ainsi une partie de sa famille, une partie d'elle-même. Elle avait confié un peu de son histoire et peut-être que, pour elle, cela ne voulait rien dire mais pour Amy, cela signifiait beaucoup. Cela lui prouvait que Karma leur faisait confiance et les laissait voir un peu de son intimité. Et il n'y a que les amis pour faire une chose pareille, pas vrai ?

* * *

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Karma en regardant Amy.

La jeune blonde était installée sur le canapé et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle leva la tête à la réplique de Karma qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle avait laissé les amoureux à la table de la cuisine. Amy était partie s'installer sur le canapé un peu après la fin du gâteau parce qu'elle se sentait encore faible à cause de sa crise d'allergie de la veille. Et elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à penser à sa rencontre avec Karma, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi.

La rousse observa son amie depuis son piédestal. Amy se tenait le front quand elle était arrivée et elle avait l'air plutôt fatiguée. Une boisson chaude semblait une bonne proposition.

-Je... Oui, je veux bien, merci. Tu as une infusion s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Karma lui sourit gentiment en hochant la tête avant de repartir à la cuisine pour faire chauffer la bouilloire pour elle. Elle en profita pour préparer une tisane au jasmin pour les deux amoureux et s'assit à la table avec eux en attendant que l'eau soit chaude.

-Amy n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, tout va bien ? Demanda Karma, inquiète pour la jeune blonde. Elle ne la connaissait pas tant que cela, mais elle se faisait du souci pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle souffrait encore seulement des séquelles de sa crise au magasin.

Lauren lui offrit un sourire rassurant et un regard mystérieux.

-Oui, ça va. Elle a souvent du mal à dormir, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu fatiguée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ses allergies. Assura-t-elle en posant une main compréhensive sur celle de Karma.

Elle connaissait bien Amy. Dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie, ou bien quelque chose qui la tracassait, elle dormait mal et elle était très vite fatiguée. Et, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer ce soir, c'était certainement la rencontre avec Karma qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler derrière eux et Karma se leva pour aller l'arrêter et remplir trois tasses. Elle sortit un verre pour elle et se servit du jus de fruits. Elle ne voulait pas boire une infusion, c'était l'endormissement assuré. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'une tasse de café, elle était déjà assez excitée comme cela. L'arrivée inattendue d'Amy dans son appartement suffirait à la tenir éveillée toute la nuit.

Elle porta les deux tasses de tisane aux amoureux puis reprit la direction du salon. Elle s'arrêta en silence à côté d'Amy, qui expirait doucement, les yeux clos. Elle crut qu'elle s'était endormie, mais elle ouvrit les paupières en souriant quand Karma tourna la tête vers la pendule pour décider si, oui ou non, elle devait la réveiller.

-Je ne dors pas. Je me repose, c'est tout. La rassura-t-elle.

Elle s'assit un peu plus droite pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée, avant de tapoter le canapé à côté d'elle pour inviter Karma à s'asseoir.

Elle posa le verre et la tasse sur la table puis s'installa confortablement, en se mettant en tailleur, un coussin entre ses jambes repliées pour tenir sa robe en place et ne pas offrir une vue imprenable sur ses sous-vêtements.

Amy regarda leurs deux verres sur la table et un sourire joueur grandit sur ses lèvres.

-J'en connais une qui aime particulièrement le jus de fruits … La taquina-t-elle, un éclat amusé dans ses yeux clairs.

Karma secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et en retenant un sourire.

Amy s'assit finalement dans la même position que son amie et Karma récupéra les récipients sur la table. Elle tendit le sien à Amy, mais le regard que lui offrit la jeune blonde la déstabilisa et lui fit totalement oublier la raison de son geste. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était autant perturbée par la façon dont Amy la contemplait. Peut-être parce que quelque chose passa entre elles durant cet échange. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas clairement à définir, mais qui était indéniablement là, et elle _aimait_ cela.

La main qui tenait la tasse d'Amy se décrispa un peu, comme l'ensemble de son corps en sentant la caresse apaisante du regard de la blonde sur elle. Mais, malheureusement, elle se détendit tellement sous la tendresse et la douceur de leur échange visuel qu'elle lâcha le récipient.

L'infusion se renversa d'un coup sur le haut en dentelle d'Amy et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Karma ouvrit grand la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, se rendant seulement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et revenant lentement à la réalité.

Amy fut debout en un instant et elle secoua les mains frénétiquement à la hauteur du vêtement recouvrant son ventre, qui devait être brûlant à cause de l'eau chaude. Son souffle erratique et sa voix distordue par la douleur alertèrent Karma qui se leva à son tour pour venir en aide à la blonde. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Faute d'autre chose, Amy enleva son haut devant Karma, dont les yeux doublèrent de volume. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard du buste de la blonde. Ses pupilles glissèrent de son ventre parfaitement plat, à sa poitrine recouverte par un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, assorti au vêtement qu'elle venait de retirer. Hypnotisée par le corps d'Amy, elle fut heureuse de voir que son amie était trop occupée à chercher une serviette du regard pour se rendre compte de la contemplation inappropriée que Karma était en train de faire d'elle.

La jeune rousse secoua la tête pour effacer les pensées qui commençaient à se former dans son esprit. Elle comprit finalement qu'Amy cherchait désespérément un moyen d'essuyer sa peau brûlante. Elle lui prit alors la main et l'emmena vers le couloir et la salle de bain. Elle entendait Amy tenter de calmer son souffle désordonné en expirant par la bouche.

Karma se dépêcha de prendre une serviette dans le placard sous le lavabo et l'appliqua immédiatement sur le ventre chaud de la jeune blonde. Elle appuya doucement avec le tissu pour ne pas lui faire mal et Amy soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

Karma se concentra sur ses gestes avant de sentir le corps d'Amy se détendre sous ses doigts. Elle releva alors son regard et observa le visage relaxé de la blonde, les paupières closes, appréciant simplement la délicatesse des pressions de Karma.

La jeune rousse se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et à quel point la situation tout entière était inappropriée. Son visage était à la hauteur de la poitrine presque dénudée d'Amy et cette dernière ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Karma rougit férocement et attrapa les mains d'Amy pour lui faire maintenir la serviette en place. La blonde ouvrit les yeux au contact des doigts de Karma sur sa peau et la regarda se retourner, le rose aux joues, pour passer un gant sous l'eau froide. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était à moitié nue devant une quasi inconnue et ses joues s'empourprèrent à son tour.

Karma finit par lui tendre le gant en évitant son regard et en lui disant à mi-voix de la suivre dans sa chambre.

Amy posa la serviette sur le bord du lavabo et se saisit du gant. La peau de ses doigts frôla celle de Karma et, pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. A chaque fois que leurs mains se retrouvaient en contact, son corps était tout en émoi et elle ne contrôlait plus les palpitations qu'elle ressentait alors.

Tout en appliquant le gant sur la peau un peu brûlée de son ventre, elle suivit Karma vers sa chambre. Le froid de l'eau la fit tressaillir avant qu'elle ne s'y habitue.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce aux murs jaune clair. Elle se sentit tout de suite apaisée. Quelque chose de joyeux et de confortable se dégageait de la chambre de Karma. C'était comme si la pièce libérait des ondes positives et réchauffer immédiatement le cœur. Un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres alors que son ventre continuait de la faire souffrir. Le lieu était tout à fait à la hauteur de la jeune rousse. Convivial, accueillant, chaleureux, comme l'ensemble de l'appartement d'ailleurs. Elle sentit une vague de paix et de bonne humeur l'atteindre rien qu'en se tenant sur le tapis à l'entrée de la chambre de Karma.

Cette dernière partit en direction de son placard et commença à chercher quelque chose à prêter à Amy pour qu'elle ne reste pas en soutien-gorge devant elle. Se connaissant, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la contempler et ce n'était honnêtement pas une bonne idée.

Elle tendit un chemisier ample rouge bordeaux à son invitée.

-Tu devrais mettre ça, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid. Et excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir brûlée. Confia-t-elle en baissant le regard vers ses pieds.

La culpabilité encombrait sa gorge et elle avait un peu de mal à respirer. Elles avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée, et voilà qu'elle était venue tout gâcher avec sa maladresse. Au moins, les cris d'Amy n'avaient pas alerté les deux amoureux. La honte d'avoir été aussi idiote aurait certainement crucifié Karma sur place s'ils avaient découvert sa bêtise.

Amy lui sourit gentiment. Elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que cela. Le gant avait calmé l'ardeur de la brûlure et voir les joues de Karma empourprées à cause de sa nudité imprévue valait toutes les douleurs du monde.

Elle se saisit du chemisier et l'enfila, fermant lentement les boutons sur son ventre puis sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait bien que les yeux de Karma étaient fixés sur elle et elle décida de s'en amuser. Elle prit encore plus son temps pour terminer de boutonner le vêtement jusqu'en haut. Quand elle eut fini, elle observa Karma qui détourna le regard immédiatement et se mit encore une fois à rougir comme une enfant prise en faute.

La gêne de la jeune rousse fit grandir une drôle de confiance dans le ventre d'Amy. Elle lui prouvait ainsi qu'elle tenait à elle d'une certaine manière, et Amy était heureuse parce que c'était réciproque.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Karma et lui proposa la place à ses côtés. La rousse vint s'installer à sa gauche, tout en mettant assez d'espace entre leurs deux corps.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses. La rassura Amy face à son expression mortifiée.

Elle lui caressa gentiment le dos pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et elle sentit Karma se détendre à son contact et au rythme de ses cercles réguliers sur le tissu de sa robe.

Petit à petit, la douceur des caresses d'Amy firent un peu perdre la raison à Karma et elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune blonde sans même en prendre pleinement conscience.

Amy la laissa faire, heureuse de voir qu'elle se sentait aussi à l'aise en sa compagnie. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle accordait certainement plus d'importance à cette relation que Karma ne le faisait, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne chose. Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle commence à mettre un peu de distance entre elles avant qu'elle ne s'implique de trop, comme c'était le cas presque à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une nouvelle fille.

La blonde se leva finalement pour récupérer le gant qu'elle avait posé sur la chaise de bureau. Elle souleva le chemisier et s'installa à nouveau à côté de Karma tout en appliquant le gant encore humide sur sa peau. La rousse la regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, de vouloir découvrir le corps de son amie de ses mains curieuses.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, ça sera certainement plus agréable. Proposa Karma en commençant à poser son dos contre son propre matelas.

Toute l'intensité de leurs échanges était sérieusement en train de l'épuiser, et l'adrénaline qui l'avait parcourue tout au long de la soirée lui faisait à présent défaut. Elle sentait ses paupières lourdes mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle était bien avec Amy et, même si elle ne voulait pas – encore – analyser vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, Karma n'avait pas envie de manquer une seule seconde de sa compagnie.

Amy s'installa confortablement sur le lit, à côté de Karma, et elle sentit la peau nue du bras de la rousse frôler sa taille alors qu'elle tenait le gant sur son ventre. Karma ne devait pas le faire exprès, même loin de là, mais Amy avait du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était au contact de l'épiderme de son amie. Des frissons la parcouraient sans cesse et elle aurait seulement souhaité que cela s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle décida d'amener un sujet de discussion sur la table qui, de toute évidence, lui refroidirait les idées.

-Au fait Karma, tu n'as pas un petit-copain que je pourrais connaître ? J'ai l'impression que nous avons pas mal d'amis en commun, alors peut-être que l'élu de ton cœur fait partie de ma liste. Plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle était heureuse que Karma ne la fréquente pas depuis longtemps, parce qu'elle était sûre que, sinon, elle aurait pu dire si elle mentait ou pas.

Les joues de la jeune rousse s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Cela semblait être un rituel entre elles : se mettre à rougir dès que l'autre faisait la moindre petite déclaration.

Gardant son regard fixé sur le plafond, Karma chercha la meilleur manière d'amener le sujet.

-Je … Non, je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Je … Je suis longtemps sorti avec un garçon qui s'appelait Liam, mais … On s'est séparés il y a quelque temps déjà. Soupira-t-elle en fermant finalement les yeux.

Voilà, Amy savait bien qu'elle avait eu raison de poser la question. Connaître l'orientation sexuelle de Karma était la parfaite douche froide et elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Mais, malgré tout, une pointe d'espoir ne put lui résister quand elle apprit que son amie était célibataire.

-Oh, je suis désolée pour vous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Euh, je veux dire, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. Précisa-t-elle.

Karma rit discrètement, les yeux toujours clos. Malgré sa bonne humeur passagère, Amy avait bien vu que cette histoire était douloureuse pour elle. Et, si elle le pouvait, elle voulait la soulager ou, du moins, partager un peu de sa peine.

-C'est juste … Je ne sais pas, on a commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée et puis on a décidé d'aller dans des universités différentes. La distance n'a vraiment pas aidé notre relation et on a finalement juste décidé d'arrêter. Ça ne rimait plus à rien. On se voyait à peine, alors je suppose que c'est pour le mieux comme ça.

Elle haussa les épaules, son sourire s'était doucement fané et Amy se sentait mal pour elle. Visiblement, elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui et elle n'avait pas encore tourné la page.

-Oh, je vois … Et, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Il ne te manque pas trop ? Demanda Amy, étrangement de plus en plus curieuse.

Karma fronça les sourcils, comme si elle devait réfléchir.

En réalité, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, le manque n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équation. D'accord, elle était déçue quand elle passait de longues périodes sans lui, mais il ne lui _manquait_ pas. Le manque impliquait certainement des sentiments plus forts que ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Liam.

Mais alors qu'avait-elle ressenti pour lui tout ce temps ? Cette notion de manque, quelle drôle d'idée, vraiment. Avec Liam, c'était plus simple. Il n'y avait pas toutes ces petites choses qu'elle trouvait insupportables chez les autres couples. Les lamentations à cause de la séparation, les crises de larmes liées à la solitude. Quand ils n'étaient pas tous les deux, c'était seulement Karma et Liam, chacun de leur côté, chacun avec sa vie et ses problèmes. Et quand ils se retrouvaient, c'était tout bêtement Karma _avec_ Liam, sans complication, sans prise de tête. Juste un moment de partage éphémère.

-Non, il ne me manque pas. Je … Je l'aimais, je pense, mais peut-être pas assez pour avoir supporté plus longtemps cette absence de lien entre nous quand nous étions éloignés. C'était comme si, quand je n'étais pas en sa compagnie, je n'étais pas avec lui _du tout,_ comme s'il n'était même pas mon copain. Comme si, à distance, je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Et je suppose que c'était la même chose pour lui, sinon nous serions certainement encore ensemble.

Amy hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Karma voulait dire par là, mais elle faisait l'effort d'essayer de partager son point de vue. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite, mais l'intention était là.

Amy était tellement différente. Elle aimait vivre les choses intensément ou bien ne pas les vivre du tout. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas eu tant de relations que cela …

Puis, d'un coup, une constatation la frappa et ce fut comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle.

Elle lâcha le gant et se redressa sur ses coudes avant de se tourner vers Karma. La rousse la dévisagea, un peu intriguée par son brusque changement d'humeur et par le sourire rayonnant qui illuminait son visage, alors que leur conversation n'était pas la définition même de la joie.

-Attends, mais ton copain, c'était Liam … Booker ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente de voir la réponse de Karma.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas où leur discussion commençait à dériver, mais elle ne dit rien pour autant.

Amy partit alors d'un grand éclat de rire et la confusion sembla se dissiper du visage de Karma. Le rire de son amie faisait toujours naître une immense sensation de bonheur dans le corps de la jeune rousse, et cela signifiait _forcément_ quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas le moment de s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Mais, Karma, je connais ton ex ! Avoua Amy, en secouant la tête, amusée par les coïncidences de la vie. Arrivé à ce niveau, ce n'était probablement d'ailleurs plus des coïncidences et elle se demanda comment cela se faisait qu'elles ne se soient pas rencontrées avant, à la vue de toutes les connaissances qu'elles partageaient.

-Quoi ? Mais … Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Karma, absolument abasourdie par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Amy recouvra un peu de son sérieux avant de commencer son explication.

-Mon meilleur ami, Shane, me force toujours à participer à tout un tas de fêtes où il me fait rencontrer ses connaissances. Et autant dire que Shane est le genre de gars à avoir beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'amis. Il m'a présenté Liam un jour et voilà. On a un peu discuté, c'était sympa. Mais j'avoue que je ne le connais pas plus que cela.

Karma la dévisagea, toujours aussi surprise de savoir que son ex et Amy avaient déjà eu une conversation tous les deux sans qu'elle ne soit au courant.

-Et toi alors, un ex dont je pourrais avoir eu vent ? Plaisanta Karma. Voyant à quel point elles étaient liées sans le vouloir, elle espérait que, peut-être, elle avait croisé le chemin d'une personne qui avait vécu des choses avec Amy.

-Amy ? Karma ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda une petite voix étouffée derrière la porte, en toquant trois fois.

Les deux amies se redressèrent et en oublièrent le fil de leur conversation.

Karma incita Lauren à entrer dans sa chambre et cette dernière ouvrit la porte doucement.

-J'ai eu peur de vous réveiller. Chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle sentait tout de même qu'elle avait brisé la quiétude de leur échange et la petite bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient enfermées.

-Non, on discutait, c'est tout. La rassura Amy en souriant.

Lauren les considéra un instant, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Elle savait lire les sentiments de sa sœur dans sa façon de se comporter à présent. Et elle vit bien qu'elle passait un excellent moment en compagnie de Karma. Elle se sentait un peu mal d'avoir détruit leur complicité, mais elle commençait à être plutôt fatiguée et elles devaient rentrer.

-Je suis désolée Karma, mais je vais devoir te voler ma demi-sœur. On retourne chez nos parents pour le repas de demain midi, alors il faut qu'on y aille pour se reposer avant notre loooooongue journée. Avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement emballée à l'idée de devoir retourner dans sa famille. Karma se leva en même temps qu'Amy et elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers l'entrée. Antony les attendait à la porte, un joli sourire ornant son visage fin.

-Bon, eh bien merci tous les deux pour votre accueil chaleureux. Et bravo encore Karma pour ce repas succulent. Les remercia Lauren en les embrassant pour lui souhaiter bonsoir.

Amy imita ensuite sa sœur, en finissant par embrasser Karma.

-Ça a été un plaisir de te revoir. Et je n'oublie pas de t'envoyer un message pour organiser notre rendez-vous au café. Je te rendrai ton chemisier par la même occasion d'ailleurs. Rappela-t-elle avant de caresser tendrement le bras de la jeune rousse.

Karma hocha la tête, son sourire grand comme un croissant de lune. Elle avait vraiment hâte de la revoir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, elle commença à ressentir le _manque_ d'Amy, lorsqu'elle eut à peine refermé la porte derrière elle.

Antony la regarda avec affection et tapota son épaule pour la ramener à la réalité.

-Merci Karms, on a vraiment passé une excellente soirée. Avoua-t-il, heureux d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec sa meilleure amie. Il attendait beaucoup de ce moment et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas du tout été déçu.

Karma secoua la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Oui, il avait raison. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir mes amours ! Bon, avant toute chose, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication considérable. J'ai voulu publier plus tôt mais j'ai du parcourir la France entière pour passer des concours, après quoi je n'avais plus Internet chez moi et mon clavier refuse à présent de fonctionner correctement ... Bref que des galères ! Mais je suis là, je ne vous oublie pas, je ne vous abandonne pas même si je suis absolument désolée ... Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, long pour me faire pardonner ! ;)**

 **Je rappelle que je ne possède pas l'univers de la série et que je vous remercie de continuer à lire malgré tout.**

 _Amy big fan :_ Je suis toujours aussi heureuse que cela te plaise ! Voilà le chapitre au café que tu as bien mérité ;)

* * *

 **Situation :** une semaine plus tard.

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Karma jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du café. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Amy. Elles avaient passé une semaine sans se croiser par hasard ou de façon planifiée. Elles avaient aussi passé une semaine à se charrier par messages et à discuter de leur lieu de rendez-vous, Amy dénigrant toujours les propositions de Karma, et la jeune rousse faisant de même avec celles de la blonde.

Elles s'étaient finalement mises d'accord, après s'être chamaillées à ce propos pendant plusieurs jours. Alors voilà, Karma attendait son amie, assise sur la banquette en cuir marron un peu usé.

La serveuse était déjà venue deux fois pour lui demander si elle avait fait son choix et à chacune de ses approches, elle refusait poliment de commander en lui rappelant qu'elle patientait, le temps qu'Amy arrive.

Elle vérifia son téléphone une troisième fois. Amy l'avait avertie qu'elle avait eu un problème de dernière minute – sa voiture était subitement tombée en panne. Son coup de fil absolument désespéré avait surpris Karma. Ce genre de choses arrivait à tout le monde, mais Amy paraissait réellement déboussolée par la situation. Peut-être seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard et que, malgré tout, elle allait faire patienter son invitée.

Lauren avait donc accepté de conduire sa demi-sœur jusqu'au café. En réalité, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Au contraire même. Elle voyait bien comme Amy avait passé la semaine à rire toute seule devant son téléphone. Cela faisait vraiment un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi rayonnante et Lauren sentait que Karma était entrée dans sa vie au bon moment.

Karma avait toujours le regard tourné vers l'extérieur quand elle entendit quelqu'un se précipiter dans sa direction, la respiration haletante. Elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec une Amy à bout de souffle. Elle lui offrit un gentil sourire pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas attendu tant que cela, au final, alors ce n'était pas bien grave.

-Karma … Je suis désolée … d'être autant en retard … Parvint-elle à dire à la jeune rousse, en tentant encore de respirer correctement.

Elle tomba sur le siège de la banquette, aussi épuisée que si elle avait couru un marathon. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Elle était sortie de l'appartement pile à l'heure, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de n'être ni en avance, ni en retard. Mais cette stratégie était plutôt risquée et ne laissait pas la place à des événements imprévus, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de faire démarrer sa voiture. Sans succès. Elle avait appelé Karma, en panique, une fois que cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'elle serait au café dans quelques minutes à peine. Elle venait à pied, alors elle n'avait aucun contre-temps.

Amy s'était excusée mille fois, avouant qu'elle serait très certainement en retard d'au moins dix bonnes minutes. Elle était remontée en vitesse à l'appartement pour demander à Lauren de la conduire jusqu'au café. La petite blonde n'était pas habillée pour sortir, vêtue comme tous les samedis d'un simple leggins et d'un t-shirt ample. Amy l'avait pressée de venir, assurant que sa tenue n'avait vraiment aucune importance puisqu'elle devait seulement la déposer à quelques mètres du café. Elle avait finalement accepté et avait amené Amy à une rue de leur lieu de rendez-vous, pour être sûre que Karma ne la voie pas dans cette tenue. Elle voulait tout de même conserver un minimum de dignité.

Amy avait donc couru jusqu'au café pour arriver le plus tôt possible et limiter autant que faire se peut l'attente de son amie.

Karma la considéra, un sourire rieur dansant au fond de ses yeux. Elle avait réellement l'air à bout de souffle. Son visage, rouge comme après un coup de soleil, prouvait à quel point elle s'était dépêchée. Et cela fit encore plus sourire Karma. Parce que, vraiment, son retard n'était pas _du tout_ un problème, alors qu'Amy semblait en faire tout un plat.

-Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard, je ne t'en veux pas. Ça n'enlèvera pas de points sur ta note finale. La rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et un petit rire amusé.

Amy se détendit enfin et sembla finalement prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Elle se rendit compte que sa réaction avait été vraiment exagérée. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et, comme disait Karma, cela arrivait à tout le monde d'être un petit peu en retard.

Elle finit par rire de son comportement excessif et calma sa respiration encore un peu désordonnée.

-Ah bon ? Parce que tu tiens les comptes toi maintenant ? Taquina-t-elle Karma, qui secoua la tête face à leur petit jeu enfantin.

La jeune rousse avait toujours l'impression de se comporter avec Amy comme elle l'aurait fait avec sa sœur, si elle en avait eu une. Elles plaisantaient, se chamaillaient, se titillaient. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Une attirance entre elles qui n'était pas seulement liée au fait qu'elles s'entendaient bien. C'était une attraction plus profonde, plus intime, plus sensuelle. Karma n'arrivait pas bien à la définir, mais elle savait que c'était là et qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre de côté.

-Tu as commandé avant que j'arrive ? Demanda Amy en attrapant la carte pour voir ce qu'elle allait choisir.

-Non, je t'ai attendue, mais la serveuse avait _vraiment_ envie que je fasse mon choix avant que tu ne sois là. Avoua-t-elle en riant. Elle montra ladite serveuse d'un coup de menton et Amy la considéra discrètement.

Elle reporta son attention sur Karma et la fixa, une lueur espiègle au fond du regard.

-Elle ne veut pas que tu commandes, c'est juste que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Plaisanta-t-elle, un sourire provocateur en travers du visage.

Karma fut prise de court par sa réplique. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Amy lui sorte un truc pareil. Elle était plus surprise qu'autre chose, parce qu'en réalité, plaisanter à ce sujet ne lui posait pas de problème.

-Et quoi ? Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire mutin et satisfait ornant ses lèvres fines.

Ce fut au tour d'Amy d'être prise au dépourvue. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer. Peut-être parce que, au fond, elle savait bien que Karma avait raison.

-Vous avez choisi ce que vous désirez ? Questionna la serveuse qui venait de débarquer, son carnet de commandes à la main.

Elle les fixait toutes deux et Amy lui offrit un regard reconnaissant. Grâce à elle, la jeune blonde n'allait pas devoir répondre à l'interrogation gênante de Karma, qui n'avait certainement même pas dû remarquer son trouble.

-Je vais vous prendre un frappé au chocolat. Demanda Karma en lui tendant son menu.

Amy lui lança un petit coup d'œil amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur la serveuse.

-La même chose pour moi s'il vous plaît. Annonça-t-elle à son tour.

La serveuse hocha la tête et partit en direction d'une autre table. Amy posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses mains, puis fixa Karma avec une intensité presque dérangeante.

-Alors comme ça, on copie mon choix ? S'amusa à demander la jeune rousse pour essayer de détourner son attention des pupilles perçantes de son amie.

Amy sentit que Karma était gênée et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer les passants dans la rue et les reflets du soleil sur les vitres des voitures.

-J'avoue, j'avoue. Mais je sais aussi pourquoi tu as choisi un frappé. Rétorqua-t-elle, sachant très bien que sa réplique allait faire mouche.

Karma fronça les sourcils, un petit sourire en coin sur son beau visage fin. Elle mettait Amy au défi de deviner la vraie raison pour laquelle son choix s'était porté sur le frappé.

-Ah oui ? J'écoute ta proposition mais tu as intérêt à avoir raison, sinon … La mit-elle en garde.

Amy reporta son regard sur Karma, toujours aussi amusée par son comportement de gamine.

-Sinon quoi ? La défia-t-elle en retour.

-Sinon c'est toi qui paies pour moi ! La prévint-elle en retenant un petit rire.

Amy secoua la tête. Karma était une sacrée joueuse, mais, visiblement, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais c'était déjà prévu demoiselle. S'amusa Amy en voyant l'air assuré de Karma doucement laisser place à une expression de déception.

-Disons que, si je perds, c'est toi qui choisis notre prochain lieu de rendez-vous. Si je gagne, c'est à moi de faire le choix. Marché conclu ? Proposa-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas détruire la bonne ambiance entre elles. Elle avait bien senti que Karma était mal à l'aise parce que c'était Amy qui payait pour elles deux. La jeune rousse ne lui avait pas demandé et cela faisait officiellement d'Amy le « garçon » de leur rendez-vous au café, puisque c'était elle qui payait. Mais Amy ne voulait régler l'addition que pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était elle qui avait proposé de venir boire un coup ici. Et aussi parce qu'elle devait remercier Karma de l'avoir aidée au supermarché. Une boisson contre une vie, c'était plutôt un bon compromis, non ?

Karma accepta le marché en hochant vivement la tête, un grand sourire radieux barrant son visage angélique.

-Je parie que tu as pris un frappé parce que tu t'es dit que, si jamais tu renversais ton verre sur moi, je ne serais pas brûlée cette fois-ci. Avoua Amy, absolument sûre d'elle. Et, à la vue de l'expression que lui offrait Karma, elle savait qu'elle avait bien deviné.

-Ha ha ! C'est moi qui choisis notre prochain lieu de rendez-vous ! S'amusa-t-elle en voyant la jeune rousse silencieuse et interdite devant sa bonne supposition.

Elle secoua la tête, pour éviter de fixer son amie avec émerveillement. Elle semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle aimait cette sensation. De se savoir comprise alors qu'elle ne connaissait Amy que depuis quelques jours.

-Je n'ai jamais accepté un second rendez-vous, calme un peu tes ardeurs. La taquina-t-elle et l'excitation d'Amy retomba comme un soufflé.

Karma se mit à rire face à son expression déconfite et la serveuse choisit ce moment pour venir leur apporter leur commande.

-Bonne dégustation mesdemoiselles. Leur annonça-t-elle avant de les laisser seules à leurs plaisanteries.

Elles prirent toutes les deux une gorgée de leur frappé, encore amusées par leur petite discussion. Karma décida de changer de sujet pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu étudies Amy ? Demanda-t-elle, réellement intriguée. Au final, elles avaient beaucoup discuté par messages, mais c'était de simples taquineries. Rien de personnel. Et Karma se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait encore énormément de choses à propos d'Amy.

-Je suis en deuxième année de fac d'audiovisuel et de multimédia. J'aimerais pouvoir, à terme, réaliser mes propres documentaires. Pour l'instant, je suis super contente de ce qu'on fait à la fac et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Et toi, tu es dans quelle fac ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Karma aspira un peu de frappé avec sa paille avant de répondre. Elle imaginait tout à fait Amy dans cet univers. Derrière la caméra, à faire des documentaires. Cela semblait lui correspondre à la perfection.

-Je suis en deuxième année de fac de musique. Je joue de la guitare et j'aime énormément chanter. J'écris mes partitions et mes paroles, je fais des arrangements quand il faut. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en vivre ou pas, mais sinon, j'aimerais quand même rester dans la musique. Peut-être prof ? Je ne sais pas trop … J'ai trouvé ma voie, c'est déjà ça ! Plaisanta-t-elle, pourtant très sérieuse.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment dire aux gens qu'elle apprenait la musique. La plupart du temps, ils ne la prenaient plus au sérieux après ça, ou ils pensaient qu'elle allait automatiquement échouer. Ils lui rappelaient que c'était un milieu difficile et que peu de personnes perçaient réellement. Mais elle savait malgré tout qu'elle était habitée par la passion, et c'était une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Elle _aimait_ ce qu'elle faisait, plus que tout au monde.

Le visage d'Amy s'illumina après l'aveu de Karma. Elle l'imaginait très bien en train de jouer, dans sa bulle, à chanter avec sa belle voix mélodieuse des chansons qu'elle avait elle-même composées.

-C'est un super projet ! S'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste. Tu … Tu me feras écouter quelque chose un jour, s'il te plaît ?

Ses yeux semblaient la supplier d'accepter et elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à refuser.

-Je … Je te passerai un de mes enregistrements si tu veux. Je préfère que tu ne m'écoutes pas pour de vrai tout de suite. Attends de voir si tu aimes et, en fonction, je jouerai pour toi. Avoua-t-elle, le rose aux joues.

Elle ne laissait pas grand monde l'écouter, parce que, malgré ce que disaient ses professeurs, elle n'était pas persuadée d'être très talentueuse. Elle vivait la musique, elle la sentait, la ressentait, vibrait avec elle. Mais elle ne savait pas si la musique l'appréciait vraiment en retour.

-D'accord, j'attends ton enregistrement avec plaisir ! Assura Amy avec un sourire aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil d'été.

La gentillesse de son amie réchauffa le cœur de Karma. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise avec elle, et elle était heureuse de voir qu'elles pouvaient avoir à la fois des conversations enfantines et des discussions de grandes personnes.

Cela lui rappela l'échange qu'elles avaient eu, allongées sur son lit, la semaine précédente. Elle se souvint alors que sa dernière question était restée sans réponse et, honnêtement, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était de la vie sentimentale d'Amy.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu à prop...

-Amy ?! S'exclama une voix aiguë dans le dos de Karma.

Elles levèrent toutes les deux la tête vers une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui fixait Amy, une expression extrêmement surprise et un peu confuse peinte sur son visage assez maquillé.

-Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Amy, visiblement aussi étonnée que sa mère de la trouver ici.

Elle se leva une fois que Farrah se fut approchée de sa banquette. Karma les regarda se serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, interdite et silencieuse. Elle sentit un drôle de flottement entre elles, une gêne pourtant intangible mais indéniablement présente malgré tout.

-Tu sais que, même si tu as déménagé avec Lauren pour vous rapprocher de l'université, nous vivons encore toutes les deux à Austin ! Plaisanta Farrah avec un rire un peu forcé selon Karma.

Elle sourit gentiment à sa fille, redevenue silencieuse, avant de remarquer la présence de la jeune rousse. Elle poussa un soupir presque inaudible en croisant le regard de Karma et reporta son attention sur Amy.

-C'est ta petite-amie ? Demanda-t-elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Karma. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais cela ressemblait quand même énormément à de la déception.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil affolé à son invitée, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence, avant de secouer la tête nerveusement en fixant sa mère dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Non, Maman, c'est une amie. Arrête un peu !

Karma, toujours immobile, remarqua que la voix d'Amy était moins assurée que d'ordinaire. Son regard, suppliant, implorait Farrah de ne pas dire n'importe quoi et de partir pour les laisser toutes les deux tranquilles. Amy voulait seulement retourner à leur discussion légère et sans gravité. Elle n'avait pas envie de confronter sa mère en face de son amie.

Farrah jeta un bref regard indescriptible en direction de Karma avant d'attraper sa fille par le bras pour l'amener un peu à l'écart et lui parler sans que la jeune rousse ne puisse les entendre. Mais, en bonne musicienne qu'elle était, Karma avait une ouïe absolument parfaite et elle savait déjà qu'elle serait en mesure d'entendre tout ce qu'elles se diraient, même si elle n'en avait honnêtement pas très envie.

-Écoute, Amy, j'ai bien voulu accepter que tu ailles dans cette université, mais tu sais aussi ce que j'en pense. Alors bon, j'ai fait un effort, j'ai dit oui, mais on avait des conditions. Tu devais travailler sérieusement pour, au moins, être à peu près assurée de trouver un emploi à la fin de tes études. Et ça – elle pointa du doigt la table où se tenait encore Karma – ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle passer tout son temps à étudier. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec des _filles_ , amies ou pas, au lieu de faire ce que tu dois pour avoir des résultats exemplaires. Concentre-toi sur tes études plutôt que de t'amuser.

Karma avala sa salive difficilement. Elle ne les avait pas regardées durant toute la durée de la mise en garde de Farrah, mais elle sentait d'ici la tension entre les deux femmes.

-C'est sûr que si j'étais en train de boire un coup avec un garçon, tu n'aurais pas fait un cirque pareil. Siffla Amy, amère, entre ses dents serrées.

Karma pouvait sentir à quel point Amy était tendue et à fleur de peau au simple son de sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose d'intense et de terrifiant dans sa façon de parler et cela fit frissonner Karma sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

-Amy, ne commence pas avec ça. On a eu cette conversation des milliers de fois et tu sais très bien que j'ai accepté ça depuis un bout de temps déjà. Arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît, d'accord ? J'ai fait un effort, et puis je t'ai laissé aller dans l'université de ton choix. Alors à toi de respecter ta part du marché à présent !

Amy secoua la tête, sentant les larmes monter. Les poings serrés, elle tenta de se calmer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sa mère savait très bien qu'elle était une élève sérieuse. Si elle avait eu tant de travail que cela, elle ne serait _jamais_ sortie. Pour elle aussi, les études étaient plus importantes que le reste, surtout depuis que Farrah lui avait donné la chance de faire ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait toujours bien travailler à l'école, alors c'était quoi ces accusations à présent ?

Amy se sentait mal de voir que sa mère la connaissait si peu qu'elle n'était même pas capable de voir qu'elle était une élève sérieuse et une fille responsable. Elle en avait marre, de ses crises, de ses preuves d'affection qui sonnaient plutôt à ses oreilles comme d'éternelles mises en garde qu'autre chose.

Elle soupira, incapable de retenir sa tristesse une seconde de plus à l'intérieur. Et Karma qui était là pour assister à ce désastre...

-Mais … C'est … Tu es incroyable, Maman. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus la force de se disputer une fois encore avec elle. Toutes ces années, toutes ces guerres qu'elles avaient commencé et qui ne semblaient jamais prendre fin. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée. A bout de force.

Elle quitta le café en vitesse et Farrah la regarda partir. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Elle était préparée à une énième crise de hurlements et à une dispute carabinée. Mais pas à un tel renoncement. Pas à une telle lassitude.

Immobile au milieu du café, elle vit finalement la jeune rousse qui accompagnait sa fille se lever et suivre la direction qu'avait prise Amy en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

Karma se retrouva à l'extérieur du café et chercha un instant Amy avant de la découvrir assise par terre sur le trottoir. Elle s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se tenait la tête dans les mains en maugréant dans sa barbe.

-Ça va ? Demanda la jeune rousse d'une petite voix en s'asseyant à côté de son amie, sans faire trop de bruit.

Amy releva son visage plein de larmes vers Karma. Elle tenta un sourire, mais ce fut un échec assez remarquable. La rousse caressa lentement le dos de son amie et cette dernière posa sa tête fatiguée sur l'épaule de Karma. Elle respira son odeur. Elle sentait le lilas et le chocolat. Cela apaisa un peu Amy et elle ferma les yeux en arrêtant doucement de pleurer.

-Je … Je suis désolée que tu aies dû être témoin de … ça. Ma mère n'est pas vraiment la définition du parent idéal. Chuchota-t-elle en essayant de conserver un timbre de voix assez égal.

Karma ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ses parents étaient absolument adorables et ils acceptaient tous ses choix sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Alors autant dire que la mère d'Amy l'avait vraiment surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que les parents pouvaient parfois être si durs ou si incompréhensifs avec leurs enfants.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute si elle n'accepte pas tes choix. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle essaya de la consoler ainsi mais elle savait bien que ses mots étaient insuffisants. Ce n'était pas deux pauvres phrases qui allaient effacer tous leurs désaccords, toutes leurs mésententes, tous leurs problèmes.

-Merci. Finit par dire Amy, sentant que son corps se relaxait de plus en plus dans l'étreinte de Karma. Quelque chose de léger et de serein émanait d'elle et cela lui faisait du bien.

Amy se recula de Karma pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle avait envie de parler de sa mère avec elle. C'était le sujet tabou, dont elle n'osait jamais rien dire à personne, à part à Lauren bien sûr. Mais, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Karma et qu'elle ne la jugerait pas. Elle voulait vraiment en discuter avec elle. Elle en avait marre de garder tout à l'intérieur. Se confier lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

-Je … Je pense que tu auras remarqué que je ne m'entends pas trop avec ma mère.

Karma hocha la tête sans bruit, pour lui prouver qu'elle avait compris qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose de précieux. Elle se sentait flattée parce qu'Amy ne parlait presque jamais d'elle et c'était donc un privilège immense que de l'entendre avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Amy prit le silence de Karma et son attention comme une invitation à continuer. Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder les arbres de l'autre côté de la route.

-Je … Je ne me suis jamais bien entendue avec elle. On a toujours eu une relation conflictuelle, et le jour où je lui ai avoué que je n'étais pas _du tout_ attirée par les garçons, la tension a seulement augmenté d'un cran. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps pour m'accepter comme j'étais, mais on a finalement passé le cap où elle retenait sa respiration à chaque fois que je mentionnais une fille, de peur que je ne lui avoue que j'avais une petite-amie. Ce jour a d'ailleurs fini par arriver et je pensais que toute cette histoire était derrière nous parce qu'elle l'a accueillie avec un grand sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Mais dès que je fais quelque chose qui la dérange, je sens qu'elle ramène le sujet sur le tapis d'une manière ou d'une autre et je … Je sens que la pilule n'est toujours pas complètement passée. Donc à partir du jour où je lui ai annoncé que je voulais réaliser des documentaires et en faire mon métier, la tension n'est plus jamais redescendue d'un cran. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais tellement plus que j'ai proposé à Lauren qu'on prenne un appart toutes les deux à côté de l'université pour que nous n'ayons pas à supporter cette énergie négative. Et, attentionnée et gentille comme elle est, Lauren a dit d'accord. Elle m'a toujours soutenue face à Maman et je pense que je n'aurais pas pu vivre toutes ces prises de tête sans elle. Je suis presque reconnaissante que mes parents se soient séparés au final, sinon elle n'aurait jamais débarqué dans ma vie !

Amy étouffa un petit rire nerveux et reporta son regard sur Karma. Elle avait peur de voir sa réaction. Elle avait jusque là réussi à éviter le sujet de sa sexualité, mais après l'intervention de sa mère, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Ce qui la terrifiait le plus, c'était que Karma comprenne que, _peut-être,_ elle ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, soit dit en passant. Depuis ce fameux jour au supermarché, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jolie rousse et elle sentait grandir en elle quelque chose qui ne s'apparentait pas vraiment à de l'amitié, malgré tous ses efforts pour amener ses émotions exclusivement dans ce sens.

Karma l'observa sans bruit, prenant doucement conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Donc Amy était lesbienne. Première nouvelle. Et, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, elle était extrêmement soulagée. Parce que, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle avait commencé à penser à elle de plus en plus. Des pensées tout à fait innocentes au début mais, avec le temps, c'était devenu très clair dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans ce qui lui venait à l'esprit en pensant à Amy.

-Je … Je suis heureuse que tu te confies ainsi à moi. Et ta mère n'a pas l'air d'être la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit que je connaisse, mais je sais qu'elle t'aime quand même. Je veux dire, elle s'inquiétait seulement pour tes résultats tout à l'heure. Et je n'excuse pas son comportement en disant cela, c'est juste que … j'ai quand même senti, derrière ses grandes remontrances, une affection indéniable envers toi et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, d'accord ? Elle tient à toi.

Amy la contempla en souriant. C'était comme si Karma lisait dans son esprit et arrivait à trouver ce qu'elle devait dire avec précision pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. Elle aimait cette faculté qu'avait la jeune rousse à trouver ses points faibles pour en faire des forces. Normalement, elle aurait dû être un peu plus inquiète de voir qu'elle pouvait lire en elle si facilement. Mais elle croyait si intensément en Karma que toute son inquiétude n'était qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir écoutée et de m'avoir rassurée. La remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

Elles se contemplèrent un instant sans bruit avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge dans leur dos. Elles se retournèrent pour découvrir leur serveuse, debout, en train de les dévisager.

-Vous êtes parties sans payer. Dit-elle simplement avant de leur tendre l'addition.

Amy lui sourit gentiment et attrapa un billet dans la poche de sa veste qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille en lui intimant de garder la monnaie.

Elle les remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna dans le café alors que les deux amies se mettaient debout. Karma regarda sa montre et un éclat de culpabilité traversa son visage.

-Oups … J'étais censée rentrer vers dix-sept heures pour accompagner Antony chez des amis puisqu'il a un problème à sa voiture lui aussi … Avoua Karma avec un petit sourire amusé.

Amy se rappela alors qu'elle non plus n'avait pas de moyen de locomotion et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Lauren à la rescousse.

-Tu veux que je te dépose Amy ? Proposa Karma, sachant qu'elle allait devoir demander l'aide de sa sœur pour pouvoir rentrer.

Amy lui sourit gentiment, heureuse de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle refusa poliment son offre puisqu'elle était en retard pour retrouver Antony et que c'était un peu sa faute.

-Bon, comme tu veux … On se voit bientôt alors ? Demanda Karma, pleine d'espoir.

Elle tenta de cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée de partager à nouveau un frappé ou n'importe quoi d'autre avec la jeune blonde, mais c'était peine perdue. Amy lui offrit un sourire mutin avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Elle la relâcha finalement et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

-Oui, on se voit bientôt. Je t'envoie un message, d'accord ? La prévint Amy.

Elle attendit que Karma hoche la tête pour faire demi-tour et partir en direction de l'endroit où Lauren l'avait déposée. Encore une fois, Karma resta immobile et l'observa marcher. Son pantalon moulait ses longues jambes fines et un frisson parcourut le corps de Karma.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées inappropriées et elle prit la direction de sa voiture, son sourire fermement accroché à son visage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite que nous nous rapprochons de la fin ... plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci ! J'ai découpé ce chapitre en deux parties parce qu'il était beaucoooooup trop long sinon et je ne voulais pas trop vous ennuyer. Une chose à la fois comme on dit ! :)**

 _Amy big fan :_ tu sais que j'attends toujours ton avis avant de publier la suite alors merci ! ;) Heureuse d'apprendre que tu étais contente de les retrouver autour d'un verre ! En réalité, j'aime bien le personnage de Farrah, donc je voulais quand même la montrer sous un bon jour et un mauvais jour à la fois (je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ...). Bonne lecture à toi ! :)

* * *

 **Situation :** Une semaine après le chapitre précédent.

 **PS :** J'ai normalement tout corrigé, mais vous me connaissez, alors pardon s'il en reste encore. Je sais que _Gravity_ est sorti au cinéma il y a longtemps, mais c'est le film que j'avais envie de citer dans ce chapitre. Enjoy ! :)

* * *

-Karma ! Amy est arrivée !

Antony avertit son amie en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de Karma. Elle se tourna vers lui, totalement paniquée. Elle n'était _absolument_ pas prête. Elle avait à peine terminé de se coiffer mais il lui restait encore à faire tout son maquillage. Au moins, elle avait déjà enfilé sa tenue.

-Euh … Tu veux bien la faire patienter s'il te plaît ? L'implora-t-elle avec son regard de chien battu.

Il soupira en secouant la tête avant de la laisser toute seule.

Elle prit rapidement la direction de la salle de bain et commença à ouvrir frénétiquement son tube de mascara.

 _Il faut que je me calme, que je respire, que je me détende …_ Pensa-t-elle, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle tremblait tant qu'elle finit par s'enfoncer la brosse du mascara dans l'œil. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur au milieu des injures qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche contre son gré.

-Karma ? Tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ?

La voix inquiète d'Amy la relaxa instantanément. Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête si elle se sentait aussi à l'aise en compagnie de la jeune blonde ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à rester posée.

-Je... Oui, si tu veux. Soupira-t-elle.

Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle était à peu près certaine qu'Amy allait fuir en courant. La blonde poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour découvrir Karma assise sur le tabouret à côté du lavabo, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit devant son amie. Elle lui caressa doucement le genou pour la forcer à ouvrir les paupières.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle, alarmée par l'immobilité inhabituelle de Karma.

Cette dernière ouvrit son œil gauche et regarda Amy, appréhendant son jugement sur son maquillage raté. Mais rien. La jeune blonde la fixait seulement d'un regard inquiet tout en continuant à dessiner des cercles avec son pouce sur sa jambe pour la détendre.

-Je me suis mis du mascara dans l'œil. Tu pourrais m'attraper des gouttes s'il te plaît ? Questionna-t-elle Amy qui, déjà, cherchait du regard le flacon dont Karma parlait.

Elle ouvrit les portes du placard sous le lavabo et attrapa ce dont son amie avait besoin. Elle choisit un des tubes et se releva à moitié pour être à la hauteur de l'œil de Karma.

-Je suis prête, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

La jeune rousse finit par accéder à sa requête à contrecœur. Elle savait très bien à quel point elle allait avoir mal quand elle soulèverait ses paupières. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus.

Elle attrapa la main libre d'Amy et la serra dans la sienne pour se donner du courage. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et la blonde fit immédiatement tomber une goutte dans l'œil blessé de Karma. Elle laissa l'eau laver sa pupille endolorie puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle pleura sans le vouloir à cause du produit et Amy sourit en essuyant une larme fugitive et inattendue.

-C'est bon ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda la blonde.

Karma hocha simplement la tête, un éclat de reconnaissance brillant dans ses prunelles claires. Amy la fixait du regard, leurs doigts toujours enlacés alors qu'elle continuait d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient des yeux de Karma.

La rousse sentit le souffle régulier de la respiration de son amie tout contre ses propres lèvres et elle eut un instant du mal à ne pas fixer sa bouche avec gourmandise. Depuis quelques jours, elle rêvait beaucoup d'Amy et cette proximité lui rappela celle qu'elle vivait la nuit dans ses songes.

Contre toute attente, elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard en se mettant debout, pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Amy ne comprit pas très bien son brusque changement de comportement mais la laissa s'éloigner sans rien dire.

-Merci Amy. Je … Je vais finir de me maquiller et on peut y aller, d'accord ? L'informa-t-elle en attrapant son ombre à paupières dans sa trousse à maquillage.

Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir et son œil rougi à cause du mascara.

 _Super_ , soupira-t-elle, _il ne manquait plus que j'ai l'air d'une droguée …_

Amy s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le pinceau des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse appliquer la poudre sur ses paupières. Karma la questionna du regard mais la jeune blonde lui sourit seulement avec douceur et espièglerie.

-Disons que, vu à quel point tu es dangereuse avec du nécessaire à maquillage, je préfère le faire si cela ne te dérange pas. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Karma leva les yeux au ciel et rougit un peu, obligée de reconnaître sa maladresse. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était bien trop à fleur de peau pour faire des gestes aussi précis et délicats sans se blesser.

-Assis-toi. Lui intima Amy en rapprochant le tabouret du lavabo.

Karma fit ce que son amie lui demandait et la laissa s'occuper de son maquillage.

-Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît.

Comme une marionnette, la jeune rousse attendit qu'Amy applique l'ombre à paupières au-dessus de ses yeux. Elle adorait la sensation du pinceau sur sa peau et quelques frissons la parcoururent sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Elle espérait au moins qu'Amy ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-C'est bon, je vais passer au rouge à lèvres maintenant. L'informa-t-elle en attrapant le nécessaire dans la trousse à maquillage.

Elle se saisit du menton de Karma pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougerait pas et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir appliquer le rouge à lèvres correctement.

Karma avait du mal à respirer normalement. Le contact de la peau d'Amy, douce, chaude et laiteuse, tout contre la sienne, suffisait à faire battre son cœur plus vite que d'ordinaire. La voir aussi concentrée, à se mordre la lèvre pour être sûre de ne pas déborder, empêcha une seconde Karma d'avaler sa salive. Le pire, c'était peut-être le regard d'Amy fixé ainsi sur elle, avec autant d'attention et une telle intensité. Elle aurait pu fondre à son toucher et devant ses yeux perçants, même si, au fond, elle aurait voulu que la séance de maquillage ne se termine jamais.

Mais Amy finit par s'écarter d'elle pour observer son travail. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, avant de tendre un mouchoir à la jeune rousse pour qu'elle enlève le surplus de rouge à lèvres. Karma rendit le mouchoir à son amie, qui le jeta à la poubelle puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de rouge autour de la bouche de Karma. Amy hocha la tête et croisa finalement les bras sur sa poitrine, fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Eh bien, je ne suis peut-être pas très douée pour me maquiller, mais je dois avouer que le résultat sur toi est absolument éblouissant. Certainement aussi parce que tu es un bien plus joli modèle que moi. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Karma se mit à rougir en souriant parce qu'elle savait au fond qu'Amy était tout à fait sérieuse en disant cela.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle de bain et Karma passa récupérer sa veste et son sac à main dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre Amy au salon.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Antony quand Karma s'approcha et elle les observa discuter, un peu en retrait.

Elle détailla la tenue d'Amy et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la façon dont elle était habillée, ses joues s'empourprèrent et son cœur battit un petit peu plus vite.

Elle portait un pantalon slim d'un noir presque brillant, avec un débardeur blanc ajouré. Son haut laissait encore une fois deviner la naissance de ses hanches et il était assez fin pour faire apparaître son soutien-gorge rouge bordeaux.

Karma fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur à la vue de toute cette chair dénudée et de ce que le débardeur d'Amy permettait à ses yeux d'observer. C'était _très_ généreux de sa part, vraiment.

Sentant certainement le regard brûlant et plein de désir de Karma posé sur elle, la blonde tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit quand elle vit qu'elle la fixait avec intensité, l'air dans les nuages.

-On y va ou tu préfères rester là à me regarder discuter avec Antony ? Plaisanta-t-elle en levant un sourcil amusé, les mains sur les hanches.

Karma secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses pensées déplacées et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, suivie par Amy.

Elles saluèrent le garçon d'un signe de la main et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre la voiture de la jeune blonde.

-Et dire que j'ai dû attendre _une semaine_ pour te revoir, le temps que tu fasses réparer ce tas de ferraille … Soupira Karma lorsqu'elles furent devant la voiture.

Elle aimait bien taquiner Amy, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle tenait particulièrement à son véhicule et surtout à la liberté de mouvement qu'il lui permettait. Et c'était vrai. Amy avait attendu que sa voiture soit de nouveau en état avant d'inviter Karma pour un deuxième rendez-vous non officiel. En tout cas, ce n'était pas comme cela que la blonde l'avait appelé.

 _Ça te dirait, une soirée entre filles ? Mais je choisis où on va !_ Voilà le message auquel la jeune rousse avait eu droit une fois qu'Amy avait été en mesure de se déplacer à l'aide de son bolide.

Amy considéra son invitée, totalement outrée par sa réflexion.

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de Lara, devant elle en plus ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Karma la fixa à son tour, sceptique, arrivant finalement devant sa portière alors qu'Amy se tenait déjà face à la sienne.

-Pardon ? Lara ? … Ne me dis pas que tu as donné un _prénom_ à ta voiture ! S'exclama Karma qui était passée d'une incompréhension totale à une hilarité franche en une seconde.

Amy se mit à rougir face au ton moqueur qu'avait employé son amie. Disons simplement qu'elle était très attachée aux objets, et leur donner un nom faisait partie de ses habitudes.

-Monte plutôt que de dire des bêtises … Prévint-elle en déverrouillant sa porte et en s'installant sur son siège.

Karma obéit, riant toujours en silence de savoir Amy aussi attentionnée avec sa voiture.

Elles attachèrent leur ceinture et la jeune blonde démarra avant de s'engager sur la chaussée. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Karma refasse surface.

-Tu voudrais bien me dire où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, concentrée sur la route.

Un sourire mutin prit forme sur ses lèvres mais elle garda son regard ostensiblement rivé sur la circulation devant elle.

-Non. Répondit-elle simplement, si franchement que Karma crut avoir rêvé. Elle cligna des yeux et esquissa un petit mouvement de surprise en arrière avant de sourire à son tour.

Amy la regarda furtivement et son air machiavélique la terrifia un instant.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Questionna Karma, le sourcil interrogateur et le regard défiant.

Amy connaissait bien assez la jeune rousse pour savoir que ce ton et cette attitude ne présageaient rien de bon.

-Je ne t'avouerai pas où l'on va. Affirma-t-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle espérait suffisant pour faire renoncer Karma.

Mais c'était la sous-estimer …

La passagère fit glisser sa main gauche le long de sa cuisse, avant de la laisser libre entre leurs deux sièges. Puis elle approcha lentement ses doigts d'Amy, qui observait tour à tour ses gestes et le trafic devant elle.

-Karma, qu'est-ce que tu f... Aaaah ! S'écria-t-elle quand elle sentit les doigts de Karma commençaient à lui faire des chatouilles au niveau des hanches.

Elle se contorsionna pour éviter les assauts des mains de son amie, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Ka-Karma … Arrête s'i-s'il te plaît ! C'est dan-dangereux ! Tenta-t-elle de se défendre, mais ses protestations étaient étouffées par ses gesticulations et ses éclats de rire.

Elle donna malencontreusement un coup de volant et la voiture se retrouva entre les deux voies. Elles poussèrent un cri de surprise et de panique en même temps et Karma arrêta un instant son attaque, alors qu'une voiture les klaxonnait avec véhémence.

Amy s'excusa auprès du chauffeur dérangé et jeta un regard noir à Karma qui haussa simplement les épaules.

-Si tu me dis quelle est notre destination, je promets de ne pas recommencer. Jura-t-elle.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Et puis elle ne l'emmenait pas non plus dans un palace cinq étoiles.

-Je capitule, pour être sûre que l'on arrive vivantes là où j'ai prévu de nous conduire. On va au cinéma, d'accord ? Finit-elle par annoncer, triste de devoir dévoiler ses projets surprise.

Le regard de Karma s'illumina de mille petites étoiles et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, toute joyeuse à l'idée d'aller au cinéma avec Amy. La déception de la jeune blonde fut vite remplacée par un intense sentiment de satisfaction en voyant le grand sourire qui faisait rayonner tout le visage de Karma.

-Oh, tu as retenu que j'avais trop envie d'aller voir Gravity ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Elle l'avait évoqué lors d'une conversation anodine par messages avec son amie, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Amy s'en souvienne à ce point-là. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse de voir comme Amy était toujours attentive à ce qu'elle lui confiait.

-Oui, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on aille le voir ensemble. Avoua Amy, haussant les épaules et souriant tendrement à la route devant elle.

Karma posa sur sa conductrice un regard adorateur. Avec son calme évident et sa grande bonté, la jeune blonde était certainement la meilleure chose qui était arrivée à Karma depuis longtemps, pensa-t-elle.

Elle sauta sur Amy et l'entoura de ses bras pour lui prouver comme sa douce attention lui faisait chaud au cœur.

-Merci Amy. Chuchota-t-elle tout bas, comme si ce remerciement était une confidence qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de partager avec son amie.

Amy sourit à nouveau avant de poser un instant sa tête sur celle de Karma. Elle respira son odeur et fut envoûter par l'arôme divin de ses cheveux. Cela lui fit penser à l'odeur du jasmin et aux senteurs du bord de plage. Elle inspira fort pour s'enivrer du parfum qui émanait de Karma, puis s'écarta d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter de la câliner.

Karma reçut le message et relâcha Amy. Elle était censée se concentrer sur la route, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour des effusions d'amitié ou de tout ce qui avait pris place entre elles à présent.

Elles arrivèrent finalement à proximité du cinéma et Amy gara la voiture. Elle descendit en premier pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa passagère, qui la remercia d'un regard attendrissant plein de reconnaissance.

Elles marchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, en silence, dans la fraîcheur du mois de mai. Amy en profita pour contempler Karma sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Elle portait une ravissante robe à larges bretelles qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Près du corps de la poitrine jusqu'à la taille, elle s'évasait ensuite en d'amples vagues de tissu léger et voluptueux. Éclairée simplement par la lumière des réverbères, la robe semblait vert d'eau et le tissu apparaissait un peu scintillant. Cette couleur se mariait à merveille avec celle de ses cheveux cuivrés et de sa peau au teint hâlé.

Amy ne put cacher le sourire d'admiration qui avait pris naissance sur ses lèvres fines. Elle n'avait, à sa connaissance, jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer une jeune fille aussi belle et élégante.

Karma avait ajouté à sa tenue des petits escarpins argentés et un sac à main de la taille d'une pochette qui se balançait tout contre sa hanche.

La jeune rousse finit par sentir le regard curieux et contemplateur d'Amy, pourtant discrètement posé sur elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors et la blonde détourna les siens en souriant, sachant que le rose était en train de lui monter aux joues.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée du cinéma et Amy demanda à la vendeuse deux places. Elle posa une de ses mains sur celles de Karma quand cette dernière voulut payer. La rousse soupira un peu mais ne dit rien et laissa Amy acheter les tickets pour elles deux. Elles s'écartèrent finalement de la caisse pour se diriger vers leur salle.

-Tu n'es pas toujours obligée de payer pour moi, tu sais. L'informa-t-elle en récupérant le billet qu'Amy lui tendit gentiment.

La jeune blonde se mit à sourire, malicieuse. Elle sentait bien que Karma était un peu agacée qu'elle veuille constamment régler l'addition, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle savait quel rôle on voulait qu'elle joue, et elle adorait le jouer.

-Je ne me sens pas _obligée_ , au contraire. Je suis heureuse de le faire. Et puis, comme j'ai choisi le lieu de notre sortie, c'est normal que je paie pour ce que j'ai décidé que l'on fasse. Avoua-t-elle.

Karma devait bien reconnaître qu'Amy avait marqué un point et, si elle y pensait vraiment, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle se sentait flattée de voir qu'Amy se chargeait toujours des détails. En prenant soin d'elle, elle lui prouvait qu'elle tenait à elle, que la jeune rousse pouvait se laisser aller quand elle était en sa compagnie et qu'Amy s'occupait de tout le reste.

Elles s'installèrent au fond de la salle, pour ne pas avoir mal aux yeux et parce que, mystérieuse, Karma avait expliqué à Amy qu'elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à vouloir s'asseoir devant.

Comme elles étaient arrivées pile à l'heure, à cause du retard de Karma dans ses préparatifs, la salle fut plongée dans le noir quelques minutes à peine après qu'elles se soient mises à leur place.

-Bon film. Chuchota Karma dans le creux de l'oreille d'Amy, qui ne put retenir un frisson. La voix de Karma, si proche, si sensuelle … Voilà quelque chose qui l'empêchait de contrôler correctement son corps et ses pensées. Alors elle décida de la déstabiliser un peu à son tour.

-A toi aussi. Murmura-t-elle, en prenant soin de laisser ses cheveux caresser la peau de son épaule. Elle sentit Karma tressaillir à côté d'elle et cela la fit sourire dans le noir.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran et se laissa bercer par le film et la musique.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryan se mit à faire une confession assez bouleversante et Karma sentit l'émotion monter en elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer, sinon elle allait se faire charrier par Amy. Et elle préférait quand c'était son rôle, alors elle n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Le visage crispé de l'actrice et sa voix étouffée eurent finalement raison de la volonté de la jeune rousse et une larme vagabonde coula le long de sa joue, sans sa permission. Elle tenta de l'essuyer discrètement pour qu'Amy ne la remarque pas. Elle se tourna vers la blonde pour être sûre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle se mit à rougir dans le noir quand elle se rendit compte qu'Amy était en train de la regarder, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

Karma continua de la fixer sans bouger, ne sachant pas vraiment si Amy l'avait aperçue quand elle avait essuyé ses larmes. La blonde se pencha finalement vers elle pour chuchoter à son oreille sans faire trop de bruit.

-Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-elle, mi-inquiète, mi-attendrie par son hypersensibilité.

Elle s'éloigna pour la considérer en entier et tenter de lire dans ses yeux humides toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait. Karma était encore toute frissonnante à cause de la proximité et de la voix suave d'Amy.

-Non … C'est juste la climatisation dans la salle qui me pique les yeux. Expliqua-t-elle en murmurant pour ne pas déranger les autres spectateurs.

Amy se mit à rire sans bruit, ne gobant pas un traître mot de l'histoire de Karma. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur celle de la jeune rousse, placée sur l'accoudoir entre leurs deux fauteuils. C'était plus un réflexe naturel qu'un geste mûrement réfléchi. Son instinct avait eu _envie_ de ce contact alors elle avait inconsciemment accepté de se soumettre à ses désirs.

Mais Karma ne le vit pas de la même façon qu'Amy, qui avait reporté son attention sur l'écran. Pour elle, c'était un grand pas en avant. C'était leur premier vrai contact physique. Enfin, non, bien sûr, elles s'étaient déjà touchées : elles s'étaient caressé le dos chacune leur tour et Karma avait même porté Amy jusqu'à sa voiture après sa crise d'allergie. Mais ce geste-là, leurs mains superposées, leurs doigts entrelacés ainsi, c'était nouveau. Et, pour le plus grand bonheur de Karma, cela s'apparentait plus à une caresse amoureuse qu'à un contact amical. Cette preuve de la part d'Amy la réconforta et lui fit plaisir, parce qu'elle lui montrait ainsi qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas seulement qu'elles soient proches. Elle voulait qu'elles finissent ensemble. Pour de vrai. Comme dans les films. Comme au cinéma.

Face à cette simple réalisation, le cœur de la jeune rousse se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait enfin pu mettre un peu plus de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Amy et sur ce qu'elle savait qu'Amy ressentait pour elle. Enfin, tout du moins, elle espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'elle n'interprétait pas ses gestes n'importe comment.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la suite du film à fixer avec adoration leurs doigts entremêlés. Et quand elle ne le faisait pas, elle sentait la chaleur émaner de la main d'Amy. Elle sentait la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Elle sentait le cœur de la blonde battre dès qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort ses doigts.

Amy se rendit finalement compte du contact qui les unissait lorsque Karma se mit à tenir sa main plus fermement. Le film devenait un peu angoissant et la jeune rousse tentait de se rassurer comme elle pouvait. Amy sourit face à son geste enfantin et dessina des petits cercles légers sur le dessus de la main de Karma avec son pouce pour qu'elle se calme. Elle la sentit doucement se détendre sous son toucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour mes petits ! J'esp** **ère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous. Pardon pour le retard de cette publication mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me poser récemment... Ce chapitre est donc l'avant-dernier, j'attends vos retours avec impatience. J'esp** **ère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 _Amy big fan :_ Toi, tu lis dans mon esprit ! ;) Tu as raison, on continue ici le chapitre au cinéma. Je suis contente si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci encore pour ton commentaire :)

* * *

 **Situation :** continuation du chapitre précédent (c'est la fameuse deuxième partie du chapitre).

 **PS :** Pardonnez les erreurs orthographiques (je parle comme une vieille...) ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Avant qu'elles n'en prennent vraiment conscience, les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent et les gens commencèrent à se lever pour quitter les lieux. Elles restaient là, immobiles, à se tenir simplement la main.

Elles se levèrent finalement en silence, un sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Elles se lâchèrent la main pour pouvoir marcher correctement entre les sièges et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Alors, tu as aimé le film ? Demanda Amy, qui tenait la porte à Karma.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, des étoiles et des larmes encore plein les yeux. Amy aimait bien la voir aussi émue et émerveillée, comme une enfant à qui on offre une chose aussi futile qu'un ballon coloré.

-Et je ferai semblant de ne pas t'avoir vue pleurer ! La taquina Amy en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Karma rougit et détourna le visage pour que la jeune blonde ne puisse pas la voir aussi embarrassée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était trop émotive et qu'elle devait travailler là-dessus. Mais, parfois, contre sa volonté, ses sentiments reprenaient le contrôle et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tel un pantin articulé, elle se laissait guider par ses réflexes et, même si cela la conduisait souvent à des situations gênantes, elle était contente de donner la parole à son instinct de temps en temps.

-Arrête, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as pleuré quand je ne te regardais pas ! La défia-t-elle, plus pour se rassurer que pour l'accuser réellement.

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face et s'observer dans les yeux alors que les autres spectateurs continuaient de se déplacer autour d'elles pour quitter le cinéma. Elles ne bougeaient pas et elles aimaient cela. Se sentir au milieu de ce tourbillon de vie, absolument immobiles, à profiter de l'instant présent. Elles partageaient beaucoup par le regard et elles se pensaient chanceuses. Chanceuses d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elles pouvaient dire autant sans même parler, avec qui elles se sentaient si connectées, avec qui tout paraissait plus simple et tellement évident.

Prise dans le moment, Amy attrapa entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Karma qui tombait sur son épaule. Elle la fit glisser dans le creux de sa main alors que la jeune rousse continuait de la fixer intensément. Elle la plaça derrière l'oreille de Karma puis laissa le bout de ses doigts caresser sa joue et la naissance de sa mâchoire, avant de lâcher prise sur son corps.

Elles ne cessèrent de se contempler en silence, au milieu de l'effervescence à laquelle elles ne participaient pas le moins du monde. Calmes, tranquilles, elles préféraient s'observer pour de vrai, peut-être pour la première fois, plutôt que se dépêcher. Elles n'étaient pas pressées. Elles avaient toute la nuit devant elles.

Elles s'approchèrent presque imperceptiblement l'une de l'autre et c'était comme une évidence. Amy avait envie d'embrasser Karma. Karma avait envie d'embrasser Amy. Elles le sentaient, elles le vivaient. La magie de l'instant leur offrait l'occasion de sauter le pas. Et il n'y avait rien pour les retenir. Elles s'appréciaient toutes les deux énormément. Karma savait qu'Amy était plutôt attirée par les filles et, depuis que la blonde le lui avait avoué un peu contre sa volonté, elle n'avait cessé de repenser à ses sentiments envers Amy. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi platoniques qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Et, doucement, comme le jour se lève sans se presser, le sens de ses rêves brouillés à propos de la jeune blonde lui était apparu et c'était à présent l'évidence pure et simple. Elle était amoureuse.

Amy, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu besoin d'autant de preuves. La gentillesse de Karma, son espièglerie, ses rires francs et ses sourires tendres avaient suffi à la faire tomber sous son charme. Elle était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Une personne rassurante, pleine de vie, et qui lui faisait se sentir en sa compagnie comme chez elle. En sécurité. Là où elle devait être.

Encore un peu, elles se penchèrent, et c'était si léger que cela semblait irréel. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoi que ce soit, un petit cri de surprise les fit sursauter.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Amy ?! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et violets. L'inconnue s'avança vers elles et Karma fronça les sourcils en la voyant se jeter sur Amy. Cette dernière sourit en l'accueillant dans ses bras, l'air surprise mais heureuse de cette rencontre inattendue.

-Reagan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, un grain de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

La fameuse Reagan s'écarta finalement d'Amy après avoir déposé un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Elle la tint par les épaules et la fixa, amusée, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Je suis venue au cinéma avec ma sœur. Elle n'a cessé de me parler de Gravity depuis sa sortie, donc j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma torture ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice pour Amy, qui étouffa un petit rire face à sa remarque.

Reagan libéra finalement Amy et se retourna en direction d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais qui s'approcha discrètement. Elle sourit doucement à la blonde en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

-Saskia ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait tellement longtemps ! S'exclama Amy en l'embrassant également sur les deux joues.

-Je vais bien, merci. Tu as l'air en forme toi aussi. Remarqua-t-elle avant de s'écarter.

Karma, toujours à côté d'Amy, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle observait la scène, comme une étrangère, et se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Qu'elle gênait. Qu'elle était de trop.

Une drôle de sensation monta en elle, et elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si c'était de la colère ou bien de la jalousie. En tout cas, ce n'était pas très positif.

Amy se tourna vers Karma après avoir étreint Saskia, un sourire rayonnant en travers du visage. La jeune rousse sentit son cœur se pincer parce qu'elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était, pour une fois, pas à l'origine de son sourire.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal alors qu'elle ne fait que saluer des amies ? Peut-être parce qu'elles viennent de détruire notre moment …_ Tenta-t-elle de se raisonner.

-Karma, je te présente Reagan, mon ex, et Saskia, sa sœur. Annonça Amy en montrant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles d'un signe de la main.

Les sœurs sourirent tendrement à Karma et celle-ci se força à les saluer poliment. Elles avaient l'air purement adorables et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles la jeune rousse se sentait aussi mal. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne faisait en aucun cas le poids face à elles.

-Les filles, voici Karma, c'est une amie que j'ai rencontré par hasard au supermarché et qui m'a sauvé la vie alors que je faisais une crise d'allergie. Annonça-t-elle ensuite en couvant Karma d'un regard adorateur.

Leurs yeux se connectèrent instantanément et cette simple remarque détendit la rousse. Peut-être que, finalement, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Contre toute attente, Reagan s'approcha de Karma et lui fit la bise, comme elle avait fait avec Amy. Karma accepta son étreinte, un peu surprise et confuse, mais heureuse de voir que ce genre d'effusions de joie n'était pas réservé à son amie.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Karma ! S'exclama Reagan, visiblement très contente de faire sa connaissance.

Elles s'écartèrent et la rousse lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait l'air vraie, pleine d'énergie et très vivante. Karma pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi elle était sortie avec Amy. Et cette simple pensée rendit l'éclat de ses prunelles un peu plus terne. Parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'avait aucune de ces qualités et que, vraiment, elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-elle malgré tout. Ce n'était pas la faute de Reagan si elle était aussi parfaite.

-Alors, vous aussi vous avez été voir Gravity ? Demanda Saskia, visiblement curieuse.

Elle semblait être l'aînée des deux sœurs. Plus posée, plus calme, elle avait davantage tendance à observer les gens et leurs réactions que Reagan.

Elle sentait bien que Karma était mal à l'aise face à l'ex de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle voyait, dans sa façon de se comporter, qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter Amy comme Reagan la méritait. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cette rencontre ait détruit quoi que ce soit entre les deux jeunes amoureuses. Parce que Saskia connaissait bien l'histoire de sa sœur et de la jeune blonde. Elle savait que ce qui était arrivé était arrivé et que c'en était bel et bien fini entre elles. Mais il était vrai que les voir si proches et si complices pouvait être facilement déstabilisant, surtout pour une âme comme celle de Karma, fragile, sensible et si peu sûre d'elle.

-Oui, Karma avait envie d'y aller alors je lui ai fait la surprise. Expliqua Amy en jetant un coup d'œil plein de tendresse à son invitée qui rougit doucement.

Saskia et Reagan sourirent elles aussi, voyant bien l'alchimie qui opérait entre les deux jeunes femmes. La brune aux pointes violettes attrapa Amy par le bras et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

-Toi aussi tu as eu droit à des supplications incessantes pendant plusieurs jours ? S'amusa-t-elle à demander à la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers sa sœur pour lui tirer la langue alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de dire ça, je ne t'ai pas non plus _forcée_ à venir, tu n'étais pas obligée. Rappela Saskia, de peur que sa sœur n'ait oublié.

Amy et Reagan pouffèrent légèrement, toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Karma les observa et sentit à quel point elles étaient proches et elles s'entendaient bien. Son cœur se pinça une nouvelle fois. A présent, elle avait démêlé ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas de la colère – elle n'en voulait pas à Reagan et à Amy d'être restées aussi complices. C'était de la jalousie pure et simple – elle ne _supportait_ pas de les voir aussi malicieuses ensemble.

-Non, Karma n'a mentionné le film qu'une seule fois, mais je cherchais une idée de sortie, alors voilà. Elle m'a tendu la perche et je l'ai saisie. Expliqua Amy en souriant à son amie.

Les deux sœurs les observèrent encore une fois, sans parvenir à voir cette jalousie que Karma arrivait plutôt bien à cacher derrière son sourire.

Reagan libéra finalement le bras d'Amy et s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour se rapprocher de Saskia et lui prendre la main.

-Bon, mesdemoiselles, je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais nous avons une réservation au restaurant, alors nous n'allons pas les faire attendre trop longtemps. Annonça Reagan en se dirigeant vers les deux amoureuses.

Elle caressa doucement l'épaule de Karma pour lui dire au revoir et tapota ensuite le bout du nez d'Amy, pour la saluer à son tour.

-Et toi, idiote, fais plus attention à ce que tu manges, même si ça te fait faire de belles rencontres ! Avoua Reagan avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune blonde.

Amy hocha la tête et, avec Karma, leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers la sortie. Saskia leur lança un « bonne soirée » avec un gentil sourire et Reagan secoua sa main libre au-dessus de sa tête.

Elles restèrent immobiles, un moment, à les regarder partir sans rien dire. Quand elles eurent disparu de leur champ de vision, Amy se retourna vers Karma pour lui proposer de quitter les lieux à leur tour. La jeune rousse acquiesça en hochant simplement la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment de parler. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle avait peur de se mettre à poser des centaines de questions sans pouvoir s'arrêter. _Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? Combien de temps êtes-vous sorties ensemble ? Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? Es-tu toujours amoureuse d'elle ?_

Karma secoua la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître toutes ses interrogations déplacées. Elle transpirait la jalousie et c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Parce qu'Amy n'était même pas sa copine. Et parce qu'elle n'avait donc pas vraiment de raison d'être jalouse de son ex.

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture et Amy sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Karma était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'habitude de la voir silencieuse, mais elle sentit aussi que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Enfermée dans sa bulle, elle avait l'air vulnérable, fragile, presque un peu brisée. C'était subtil, d'accord, mais Amy était le genre de personnes à faire attention à tous les détails. Elle voyait dès que le moindre changement apparaissait chez les autres. Et chez Karma, c'était pire encore. Elle était amoureuse, alors elle ressentait tout avec une intensité mille fois supérieure.

Elles montèrent en voiture, toujours sans bruit et Amy démarra une fois qu'elles furent attachées. Karma posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et observa le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle fasse redescendre la pression. Qu'elle soit moins à fleur de peau.

Amy n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait le silence qui, doucement, lentement, en prenant son temps et – semblait-il – un malin plaisir, l'étouffait et la rendait folle. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa passagère et elle ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

-Tu es bien silencieuse. Tout va bien, Karma ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop indiscrète.

Karma sursauta au son de la voix d'Amy. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle remarque son changement d'humeur, qu'elle croyait presque imperceptible. Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune blonde. Elle l'avait sous-estimée et, à présent, elle en payait les frais.

-Je … Oui, c'est juste que … Vous avez l'air très complices avec Reagan. Avoua-t-elle finalement à mi-voix, pour tenter de cacher la déception qui transparaissait dans son ton triste. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'Amy allait dire. Peur d'avoir mal interprété tous les signes et qu'au final, elle soit la seule à être tombée amoureuse. Peur d'avoir donné autant et de ne rien recevoir en échange.

Mais, encore une fois, obnubilée par ses propres peurs, elle n'avait pas vu à quel point tout ce qu'elle ressentait était intensément partagé.

-Euh … Oui, c'est vrai, on est restées très proches après notre séparation. Remarqua-t-elle, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir à son amie.

C'était la vérité, elles s'entendaient toujours à merveille, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Elles savaient parfaitement toutes les deux que c'était fini. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'Amy avait du mal à comprendre la tristesse de Karma.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparées si vous vous entendez si bien ? Demanda Karma, et son ton était plus cassant qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, alors elle n'avait pas envie qu'Amy le pense. Mais il était vrai que les voir interagir ainsi l'avait perturbée et chamboulée dans ses certitudes. Elle avait donc besoin de comprendre.

Amy gara sa voiture devant chez Karma. Elles étaient déjà arrivées et le trajet était passé bien plus vite qu'à l'aller.

Amy soupira en coupant le contact et haussa les épaules. Le silence habita un instant l'espace confiné de la voiture, le temps qu'elle trouve ses mots. Karma la fixait avec espoir. Elle voulait que son explication la soulage et la rassure. Qu'Amy lui prouve qu'elle avait bien fait de lui faire confiance et de se jeter corps et âme dans cette relation.

-Nous n'étions plus amoureuses. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais on l'a senti toutes les deux. Un jour, c'était là, entre nous. Et puis le lendemain, plus rien. C'est étrange mais c'est comme ça que les choses se sont déroulées. Notre relation s'est presque finie d'elle-même. Nous nous sommes séparées il y a un an maintenant. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Reagan m'a recontactée. Et, honnêtement, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait, parce qu'elle me manquait terriblement. Nous n'étions plus amoureuses, certes, mais il nous semblait impossible de nous passer de la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Nous avons décidé de rester amies, pour notre bien. Mais je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, et je sais que c'est pareil de son côté. D'ailleurs, elle a une petite-amie adorable que j'ai déjà eu la chance de rencontrer. Conclut-elle en souriant tendrement à Karma.

Elle lui avait expliqué la situation comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Et, racontée de cette manière, en effet, leur histoire semblait être aussi simple que cela.

Karma sourit à son tour. Elle sentit dans les mots d'Amy qu'elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Que la situation était claire des deux côtés et qu'elles étaient passées à autre chose.

C'était comme si Amy avait senti toutes ses incertitudes et qu'elle avait trouvé l'expression juste pour chacune d'elles. Karma ne pouvait pas lui être plus reconnaissante.

-Et tu n'es pas triste que cela soit fini entre vous ? Demanda Karma, parce qu'Amy avait piqué sa curiosité.

Elle haussa les épaules après y avoir réfléchi un moment.

-Non, pas vraiment, sinon je ne serais certainement pas dans cette voiture avec toi aujourd'hui. Conclut-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres fines.

Karma lui sourit elle aussi et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle détourna le regard pour observer la rue à travers sa fenêtre. Il était tard et elles avaient passé une excellente soirée. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec sa maladresse, alors l'esquisse de baiser qu'elles avaient partagée au cinéma devrait attendre une autre fois.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer, à mon avis Antony m'attend et il a tendance à se faire du souci pour moi. Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Amy hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle avait vécu tout un tas d'émotions intenses et elle aussi se sentait éreintée.

-Merci Amy, pour cette soirée et pour toutes ces confidences. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me fasses autant confiance. Remarqua-t-elle en murmurant, comme si parler trop fort risquait de nuire à leur moment de partage et d'intimité.

Amy lui sourit avec douceur et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elles ne purent retenir les frissons qui les parcoururent à ce simple contact et elles furent encore une fois heureuses de voir que tout ce qu'elles vivaient était réciproque.

-Merci à toi d'être toujours aussi attentive quand je te raconte mes histoires. La remercia-t-elle alors que Karma ouvrait sa portière pour sortir.

Elle quitta le véhicule de son amie et se retourna vers elle une dernière fois.

-Rentre bien Amy, envoie-moi un message quand tu es arrivée. Lui demanda-t-elle avant de fermer la portière sans faire trop de bruit.

Amy baissa la vitre et offrit à Karma un sourire mutin.

-Oui Maman ! Plaisanta-t-elle, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses prunelles joueuses.

Karma secoua la tête, amusée, et lui fit un signe de la main quand sa voiture s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Elle resta dehors, un instant, sans bouger, à garder seulement en tête la sensation de la peau brûlante d'Amy tout contre la sienne quand elle lui avait fait la bise. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses lèvres, comme si elle y avait laissé une marque au fer rouge. Elle caressa doucement sa peau et fit glisser ses doigts vers sa bouche, en espérant secrètement que ce serait le prochain endroit qu'elle laisserait Amy découvrir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir mes agneaux ! Je suis un peu triste de voir que c'est la fin de cette histoire : c'est passé si vite ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et vous faire partager ce que j'avais imaginé, en croisant les doigts pour que vous ayez apprécié vous aussi. Je vous embrasse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (je vous promets d'autres aventures avec Amy et Karma quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire !).**

 _Amy big fan :_ Merci pour tous tes adorables commentaires qui ont suivi l'évolution de cette histoire. J'appréciais de les découvrir et de découvrir ton avis, qui était important pour moi. C'est donc le dernier, vas-tu l'aimer ? On verra bien (mais j'y ai mis tout mon coeur !).

* * *

 **Situation :** une semaine plus tard

 **PS :** le trait transversal est une ellipse temporelle. Et c'est le dernier chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas, commentez et donnez-moi votre avis ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Veuillez me suivre mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît. Demanda poliment le serveur en s'avançant dans la grande salle.

Karma et Amy marchèrent derrière lui pour pouvoir rejoindre leur table et la jeune rousse ne put s'empêcher de contempler le magnifique restaurant dans lequel son amie avait décidé de l'emmener. Des tableaux étaient placés sur les murs de couleur claire, çà et là. Ils représentaient pour la plupart des bateaux peints subtilement, si bien qu'il semblait parfois difficile de deviner si c'était un navire ou alors tout autre chose.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une petite table couverte d'une nappe d'un beige chaud. Le serveur tira d'abord la chaise de Karma, qui était d'ailleurs plutôt un fauteuil incroyablement confortable, avant de faire de même avec le siège d'Amy. Elle le remercia discrètement et il hocha la tête en faisant demi-tour.

Les bougeoirs diffusaient sur les deux jeunes femmes une belle lumière douce et mystérieuse. Les flammes qui vacillaient éclairaient tour à tour les zones d'ombre de leur visage avant de les replonger dans l'obscurité. Ainsi, elles laissaient aux amoureuses le loisir de voir de l'autre ce dont elles avaient envie.

Karma continua sa contemplation du restaurant, toujours aussi émerveillée de découvrir l'endroit où Amy avait décidé de l'inviter.

-C'est magnifique ici. Avoua-t-elle finalement à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger la quiétude du lieu.

Amy hocha la tête en souriant tendrement. Elle adorait surprendre Karma et lui faire des surprises pour lire cette admiration candide peinte sur ses traits.

La jeune rousse reporta son attention sur son amie qui la regardait, le menton entre ses mains et les coudes sur la table. Elles se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux sans rien dire, parce qu'elles aimaient bien partager des choses en silence.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais éblouissante ce soir ? Demanda Amy après leur longue contemplation tranquille.

Karma hocha la tête et rougit férocement face au compliment qu'Amy venait de lui faire. Elle lui avait déjà avoué, en arrivant chez elle, comme elle la trouvait _somptueuse_ , aujourd'hui.

Karma avait senti ses joues s'empourprer, parce que c'était toujours la même chose quand Amy la complimentait avec autant de sincérité. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et elle rougissait comme une adolescente.

-Tu es ravissante aussi, tu sais. Les robes te vont vraiment bien, tu devrais en porter plus souvent.

Amy haussa simplement les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas trop mettre des robes parce que ce n'était pas son style. Elle se sentait toujours plus à l'aise dans un pantalon, plus libre de ses mouvements. Les jambes libres de tissu, cela avait quelque chose d'angoissant pour elle.

Mais savoir que Karma l'appréciait ainsi, c'était un bonheur sans fin. Au moins, ses efforts n'étaient pas vains. Et voir un tel sourire et cet éclat brillant dans ses yeux pétillants, cela valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde, pensa-t-elle.

-Je … Merci. La remercia-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Le serveur s'approcha d'elles à nouveau et leur tendit chacune une carte avant de repartir pour les laisser seules. Elles parcoururent le menu en silence puis Karma commença à observer Amy, cachée derrière sa carte. Elle était concentrée sur sa recherche de plat et elle paraissait plus belle encore que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, une semaine auparavant. A cause des cours, du travail de Karma au _coffee shop_ et des impératifs familiaux des deux filles, elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer un moment ensemble plus tôt.

Amy avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon flou à l'arrière de la tête, et quelques mèches vagabondes s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure pour venir entourer son visage fin et gracieux. Elle avait appliqué une ombre à paupières dorée sur ses yeux et un rouge à lèvres foncé sur ses lèvres. Sa robe, brillante, pleine de reflets, semblait à la fois dorée, noire et ocrée. Elle avait mis des collants transparents et noirs, et quand Karma l'avait découverte, aussi majestueuse, aussi apprêtée, dans l'encadrement de la porte de son appartement, elle en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Amy releva finalement la tête vers Karma, comme si elle avait senti son regard brûlant fixé sur elle pendant qu'elle découvrait le menu. Prise en flagrant délit, la rousse secoua la tête en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Amy, étonnée de la voir aussi concentrée sur elle et non sur le menu. Karma se rendit compte que la blonde se doutait de quelque chose, et elle ne voulait pas être surprise en train de la contempler, de peur de passer pour ce qu'elle était tout à fait, soit une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui viens me chercher et qui choisis nos lieux de sortie ? Questionna alors Karma pour tenter de détourner l'attention d'Amy assez habilement. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner parce que la blonde posa sa carte sur la table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire mutin dansant sur ses lèvres, et quelque chose de défiant et d'amusé dans le regard.

-Parce que j'ai une dette envers toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et parce que j'ai peur que tu ne nous emmènes un peu n'importe où. Avoua-t-elle simplement, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Karma leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque provocante d'Amy. Elle connaissait bien la jeune rousse et elle savait que sa réflexion allait très certainement l'agacer. C'était d'ailleurs tout à fait son but car elle adorait se chamailler avec Karma.

-Je suis sûre que je pourrais te surprendre et t'amener dans un endroit merveilleux. Assura Karma, pleine de confiance en elle.

Amy leva un sourcil sceptique en direction de son amie et se mordit la lèvre, en souriant toujours autant à la remarque de Karma.

-Ah oui ? Tu penses que tu peux faire mieux que ça ? Demanda-t-elle et la rousse observa encore une fois la salle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Elle rougit parce qu'elle devait bien avouer que, non, elle ne pourrait jamais les emmener dans un endroit pareil. Déjà parce qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment les moyens.

-Vous avez fait votre choix mesdemoiselles ? Les interrogea discrètement le serveur, qui était arrivé sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers lui, puis l'une vers l'autre. Elles n'avaient absolument pas regardé la carte, trop occupées à se charrier ou à se contempler à la dérobée.

-Nous prendrons deux menus découverte s'il vous plaît. Demanda Amy, avec un sourire affable pour le serveur qui hocha la tête.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de leur table, Karma l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais je suis allergique aux arachides et je voulais savoir si les plats du menu n'en contenaient pas. Questionna-t-elle le serveur en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Amy.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'arachides dans ce menu. La rassura-t-il avant de quitter leur table en souriant.

Karma reporta son attention sur Amy qui la fixait avec amusement, comme si elle pouvait lire dans la tête de la rousse.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette tête ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par son comportement.

Amy étouffa un petit rire et offrit un regard plein d'adoration à son invitée.

-Parce que, pendant que tu faisais semblant de lire le menu, je l'ai _vraiment_ étudié et j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux pour moi dans les plats. Mais c'est gentil de vérifier, ça me touche. Au moins, je sais que tu ne veux pas ma mort. La remercia-t-elle, heureuse de voir que Karma faisait autant attention à elle.

-Eh, ne te méprends pas ! C'est seulement que je ne veux pas vivre la honte de te voir faire une crise dans un endroit aussi agréable, et que je veux pouvoir finir mon repas sans devoir aller aux urgences en plein milieu du plat ! Se moqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Amy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête devant sa réflexion, puis posa son menton dans le creux de sa main en fixant son amie.

Cette dernière sembla finalement se rappeler de quelque chose et attrapa son sac à main qui était posé à ses pieds. Elle en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un cadeau et le tendit à Amy. La blonde l'interrogea du regard, mais Karma ne dit rien et l'intima seulement de l'ouvrir.

Amy découvrit, une fois qu'elle eut retiré tout le papier, un CD dont la pochette était décorée à la main. Karma avait collé des petites étoiles phosphorescentes et dessiné des formes florales et colorées sur la boîte du CD.

Les yeux d'Amy s'illuminèrent et elle se mit à sourire comme si elle avait devant elle le Saint Graal.

-Oh mon Dieu, Karma, c'est un enregistrement de tes chansons ?! Demanda-t-elle, excitée comme une petite fille qui vient de découvrir les cadeaux déposés par le Père Noël sous le sapin.

Karma hocha la tête, le rose aux joues. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Amy soit aussi heureuse de recevoir un cadeau aussi simple, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses créations artistiques avec qui que ce soit – à part avec sa famille et Antony. Mais même Liam, par exemple, n'avait pas eu droit à un tel traitement de faveur.

-Merci beaucoup, ça me touche que tu te sois souvenue que je voulais écouter ta musique. J'espère que tu voudras bien jouer pour moi, un jour, pour de vrai je veux dire. Lui avoua-t-elle en souriant, pleine de reconnaissance et d'un espoir nouveau et précieux.

Karma lui sourit à son tour avec tendresse pour lui prouver que, peut-être, elle aurait un jour le courage de chanter une de ses chansons devant elle.

* * *

Le repas s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère pleine de bonne humeur, de taquineries et d'éclats de rire francs. Les deux filles se régalaient à présent avec leur dessert tout en continuant à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi. La conversation avait débuté sur leurs études respectives, avant de dériver sur leur famille et le fait qu'elles ne s'étaient pourtant jamais rencontrées avant ce fameux jour au supermarché. Elles vivaient dans la même ville, elle avaient le même âge et la maison de leurs parents n'était pas très éloignée l'une de l'autre, mais c'était là leurs seuls points communs. Elles n'avaient pas fréquenté le même lycée ni la même université, elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'amis en commun, à part Shane et Liam qui se connaissaient un peu. La discussion avait ensuite enchaîné d'elle-même sur les histoires d'amour de Karma puis d'Amy, puis sur leurs erreurs de lycéennes et toutes les bêtises qu'elles avaient faites au cours de leurs nombreuses années d'école.

Elles dégustèrent enfin leur dernière bouchée de gâteau en silence et en souriant à leur assiette paisiblement.

Amy finit avant son invitée et la considéra un instant, se demandant si elle devait lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elles passaient un excellent moment et elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher, mais elle voulait quand même partager quelque chose avec Karma. Elle ne cessait de penser à elle depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées et elle était tout le temps perdue dans ses pensées peuplées d'une certaine rousse au sourire franc et aux yeux rieurs.

Karma remarqua qu'Amy la fixait intensément, les sourcils un peu froncés. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la tracassait et elle décida de lui poser la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? La questionna-elle, intriguée par son air soudain lointain et soucieux.

Amy secoua la tête pour se tirer de son rêve éveillé et sourit avec tendresse à Karma, avant de lui offrir un regard absolument indéchiffrable.

-Tu sais que ce soir, c'est notre troisième rendez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle, aussi mystérieuse qu'aguicheuse.

Karma sourit à son tour, amusée par la situation. La voilà, sa preuve. Amy venait de lui prouver, discrètement, à sa manière, qu'elle aussi avait compté chacune de leurs sorties comme un rendez-vous. Karma comprit qu'elles étaient deux à espérer beaucoup de cette relation naissante et la réflexion d'Amy la réconforta et lui donna un peu plus confiance en elle.

-Primo, je croyais que le rendez-vous au café était seulement une façon de faire amende honorable et que ce n'était pas vraiment un rencard. Secundo, personne n'est encore venu nous interrompre donc ce n'est pas officiellement un rendez-vous !

Amy se mit à rire sans bruit face à la remarque de son amie. Elle avait bien raison et la blonde dut le reconnaître.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment faux, mais tout de même. C'est notre troisième sortie. L'informa-t-elle, sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit, de peur d'avoir mal interprété les signes que Karma envoyait dans sa direction.

La jeune rousse posa sa main sur celle d'Amy, au-dessus de la table. Elle regarda leurs doigts enlacés et cette douce et confortable sensation lui rappela leur rendez-vous au cinéma.

-Oui, c'est la troisième. Acquiesça-t-elle en fixant Amy dans les yeux.

Beaucoup de choses passa dans cet échange visuel. Encore une fois, Amy mourait d'envie d'embrasser Karma, et Karma mourait d'envie d'embrasser Amy. Mais, séparées, chacune de leur côté de la table, elles devaient se contenter de ce contact aussi ordinaire que significatif. Karma sentit la chaleur qui émanait de la main d'Amy et des milliers de papillons prirent leur envol dans son ventre à cette simple constatation.

-Vous avez fini ? Demanda poliment le serveur à voix basse, voyant bien que les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de partager un moment silencieux et plein d'amour.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui sans se lâcher la main et hochèrent la tête pour qu'il comprenne qu'elles avaient terminé. Il débarrassa leurs assiettes en souriant et Amy lui demanda discrètement où elle devait aller payer. L'homme lui indiqua le comptoir à l'entrée et elle le remercia avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour s'en aller.

Karma se mit à rougir. C'était encore Amy qui payait pour elles deux et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise de profiter ainsi d'elle. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de regarder Amy dans les yeux.

-Écoute, je … tu ne veux pas au moins que je règle ma part ? Tu vas finir ruinée si ça continue. Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cela sur la conscience.

Amy la rassura avec un gentil sourire et elle serra doucement ses doigts.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma famille a suffisamment d'argent pour nourrir une tête de plus. La taquina-t-elle, mais elle aussi était très sérieuse.

Sa mère et son beau-père, malgré leurs nombreux défauts, ne rechignaient jamais à dépenser un peu plus pour les amis de leurs deux filles. Alors Amy savait bien que Farrah ne dirait rien pour ce petit repas.

Karma se détendit alors un peu plus. Elle n'aimait pas trop avouer qu'elle était forcée de travailler au _coffee shop_ pour payer le peu de choses qu'elle avait envie de s'offrir ou d'acheter aux autres. Amy, quant à elle, n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un petit boulot et elle était très reconnaissante à ses parents de lui faire confiance avec son compte en banque. Elle était toujours prudente, elle ne dépensait jamais trop et elle aimait bien garder ce qu'elle avait pour les grandes occasions, comme aujourd'hui.

Elles finirent par se lever pour quitter le restaurant et Karma sortit en premier de la grande salle. Elle attendit Amy dans le hall, le temps qu'elle règle l'addition, puis lui sourit gentiment quand elle arriva vers elle.

Elles furent à l'extérieur en un instant et remarquèrent au même moment qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, mais le ciel était clair et dégagé quand elles étaient arrivées et elles n'avaient pas de parapluie.

Les petites gouttes tombèrent les unes après les autres et mouillèrent leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements.

Amy porta son regard curieux sur Karma qui, rêveuse, pensive, nostalgique aussi, avait levé la paume de sa main et son visage vers le ciel, pour accueillir la pluie sur sa peau, les paupières closes. Et c'était aussi simple que cela, mais les cheveux de Karma, à la couleur changeante sous les gouttes, firent perdre pied à Amy. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de la jeune rousse, mais à cet instant, aussi vulnérable dans le cœur de la nuit, elle apparaissait comme la seule fille qui existait sur la planète aux yeux de la blonde.

Amy caressa les cheveux de Karma et la recoiffa légèrement, ce qui fit reprendre à la rousse contact avec la réalité. Elle souleva ses paupières et plongea son regard dans celui, plein de bienveillance et de tendresse, d'Amy. Elles s'observèrent un instant, la blonde jouant toujours avec les mèches de Karma et cette dernière se laissant faire. Elle frissonna finalement, et elles ne surent pas vraiment si c'était à cause de la pluie, du froid ou d'Amy.

Elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre, comme au ralenti, pour savourer ce moment jusqu'au bout. Elles savaient pertinemment toutes les deux ce qui allait se passer et elles laissèrent leur corps les guider. Les mains d'Amy glissèrent sur les joues de la rousse, et celles de Karma montèrent jusqu'à la nuque de la blonde. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent finalement et ce baiser avait le goût de la découverte et de la tarte au citron meringué qu'elles venaient de déguster. Cela les fit sourire et elles continuèrent de s'embrasser, sans bouger, à profiter de la chaleur du corps de l'autre tout contre le leur.

Elles s'écartèrent enfin, incapables de retenir leur respiration plus longtemps, et leurs yeux brillaient des mêmes étincelles de bonheur.

Amy attrapa la main de Karma et enlaça leurs doigts avant de se mettre en marche. Karma la suivit difficilement, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la douce sensation des lèvres d'Amy contre les siennes. Et la chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser clairement, c'était à quel point elle avait envie de recommencer.

La rousse posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amy alors qu'elles marchaient lentement vers la voiture de la blonde.

-Merci pour cette soirée magnifique. Murmura-t-elle, émue et heureuse d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Amy porta un instant son regard sur le corps de Karma, appuyé contre le sien et elle serra sa main plus fort.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté ma compagnie. Chuchota-t-elle à son tour, aux anges.

La pluie continuait de tomber, fraîche, sur leur visage et leurs vêtements, mais elles n'y prêtaient pas attention. Karma étouffa un petit rire face à la réflexion d'Amy et lui donna un coup d'épaule, amusée.

Elles continuèrent de marcher en silence, collées l'une à l'autre comme des aimants. Leurs silhouettes disparurent peu à peu dans les ombres de la ville alors qu'elles s'éloignaient de plus en plus du restaurant. De temps en temps, elles réapparaissaient dans le halo de lumière des réverbères. Tous ceux qui croisèrent leur chemin purent seulement voir en elles deux jeunes femmes éperdues d'amour, enfermées dans leur propre bulle de bonheur, et inconscientes du monde alentour, heureuses d'avoir eu la chance de se trouver par hasard.


End file.
